Shining Angel
by S.RAYN
Summary: Riku liked Sora at first sight. Sora didn't even know Riku's name. Riku asked Sora out and because Sora was too nice to say no, he agreed.
1. Meeting

Hi, this is my first Kingdom Hearts story. Well at least the first one, I actually put details in and typed. Please give it a chance. The first chapter or two will be different POV switches just so you can see how the characters think. After that, it won't be like that. Because I hate stories where it shows the same event twice with a different person, its kind of dull to me.

Well, I hope you like the story. Please enjoy.

* * *

Meeting

Roxas POV

"Oh! Those two make the cutest couple!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Who?" said Namine

"Those two boys. The brunette one is cute and the silver-haired one is just straight hot."

"Yea, I see them, you're right. I wonder who they are."

At the mention of a cute brunette, I instinctively turned in the direction they were looking. People often describe my younger cousin like that. Looking over I saw that it was Sora holding hands with some silver-haired kid. I didn't like the looks of the silver-haired boy already. Though, I had to admit he was pleasing to the eyes, but I knew his type. The jock that uses and then dumps without a care in the world. I narrowed my eyes, Sora often ended up in relationships with people he didn't like. I could bet that this was one of those times. He was too nice, if anyone asked him to go out with them, he would agree as long as he was single, for fear of hurting their feelings. It drove me crazy and people do take advantage. If he was too unhappy, then either Cloud or I would step in to break it up. Like I said he was too nice, he needed someone to look out for him. When we did step in, he always felt bad for the other person, but I knew he was secretly grateful. We were close, having grown up together the past 14 years. Looking at Riku I thought, well I'd better end this early before someone got hurt.

"It's Sora." I said.

Almost as if he had heard me, he looked up and our gazes met across the street. His eyes brightened and a smile burst upon his face as he let go of the silver-haired boy's hand and began coming towards me.

"Who?" they both asked.

"My cousin." I answered.

"Oh, you didn't tell us you had a cousin our age." Namine said.

"Well here's your chance to meet him, he's coming over. Feel free to continue drooling over his boyfriend."

"WE ARE NOT!"

"What's that in the corner of your mouth, Selphie?"

She hastily began wiping the corner of her mouth while Namine laughed.

"ROXAS", I heard before someone barreled into me knocking me down with their arms locked around my neck.

"Nice to see you too, Sora." I chuckled.

"Hey", he replied, "what are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here? You mean what are _you_ doing here? And who is _he_

Sora turned a slight shade of red before answering, "He's Riku……my new boyfriend."

"Sora! How can you have a boyfriend already? We've only been in high school 4 days!"

"I know," he sighed, "but it kind of just happened."

I sighed, "But how did it _just_ happen? I know he's good-looking and all, but is that even the reason you went out with him? Seeing as we don't even know if you're gay or not."

"Can I tell you later?" he asked staring at me with those deep cerulean eyes so like my own.

"Fine."

"He is so adorable, Roxas!" I heard Selphie exclaim as she and Namine proceeded to pull Sora off me and shower him with hugs and kisses. I watched this display of affection while Sora's cheeks began to color. He sent me a pleading look and I just smiled.

I noticed _Riku_ was almost over here as I stood up and began to dust myself off. He did look nice. He was wearing dark rinse fitted jeans, a black tank top with a long sleeved white shirt over it unbuttoned, black vans, and his hair was tied back in a ponytail with a few wisps hanging over his dazzling emerald eyes. Any other non-straight guy would probably already have been mesmerized. But not me. Why? 1. He already got on my bad side. 2. Not my type, too full of himself.

He walked over with his eyes focused on Sora the whole time. He didn't see me step into his line of vision and block him off from Sora.

His eyes narrowed towards me. I met his stare evenly.

Sora could feel the tension in the air, I heard him timidly call out, "Roxas."

I ignored him and Selphie and Namine began taking up his attention again.

"So," I said, "you're Riku."

"Yep, and you are?"

"His cousin, Roxas."

"He never mentioned you."

"I expect he didn't mention me. There are probably a lot of things he didn't mention. You hardly know him as is and you probably don't care whether you get to know him or not."

"….." His eyes darkened as he continued to stare at me.

"I know your type, the typical jock, self-absorbed, uncaring, and only hanging around long enough to screw someone and leave. And you know what, I--"

"You don't know anything about me."

"Yes, yes I do. All you care about is getting laid, not caring who you hurt. It doesn't matter to you."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is, I can tell by looking at you. I--"

"Looks can be deceiving."

"But in this case, they aren't. What exactly do you _want_ with Sora anyway?"

"That's none of your business."

"That's where you're wrong, it is my business. It's especially my business when it involves Sora getting hurt.

He took a step towards me. "You don't know anything and I'm not going to hurt Sora."

"Yeah, uh huh. You're nothing but a man-whore and I won't let you hurt Sora."

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me." He raised his fist and took another step towards me glaring.

"Hey! That tickles." I heard Sora laugh from behind me. Riku tensed for a second and glanced from Sora to me. Then he lowered his fist.

"What's the matter? Afraid he'll break up with you before you get to sleep with him; if he sees you hit me?"

"I knew it. Why don't you do Sora and me a favor and just break up with him. He doesn't need you in his life and your presence will just make his life unhappy and then I'll have to step in. You shouldn't take advantage of people just because you know they'll say yes."

"I don't have to take this."

"Your right, you don't. So leave. Do you know Cloud?"

"…..No."

"Well, you will soon enough. I won't be the last blonde you hear from. So, you should just leave."

"You know what, you little bastard. I don't know what the hell you want or what I did to you. But I don't have to listen to you. I could beat the crap out of you right now, but Sora's here, so I won't."

"Like you could." I scoffed.

"But you know what. I'm NOT going to break up with Sora because I don't want to. And if I do decide to sleep with him, that's between me and him, not you."

I stood there and watched him stalk away. "Asshole." I muttered.

"Roxas, are you okay?" Sora asked me when he finally broke away from Selphie and Namine.

"Yea, I'm fine." I said as I rearranged my face.

"Why did Riku leave?" I looked over at him and smiled. "He had to go get his priorities straight."

"Is he okay?"

"Yea, he's fine. He just needed a little help."

Sora gave me a confused look. "Oh."

Riku POV

Sora and I were walking down the road fingers intertwined, when he suddenly looked up, gasped "Roxas," and took off across the street letting my hand go. I stared down at my hand thinking, 'Sora doesn't care if we hold hands or not. He doesn't even like me, he doesn't even _know_ me. But…..when I saw him that day, I didn't want to lose my chance, so I just had to ask him to go out with me. He didn't even know my name, and I didn't really give him a chance to say no. Indeed, I liked the boy, what with his cerulean eyes, boyish look, and the happiness radiating from him, I was enraptured from the moment I heard his light clear laugh." I looked and watched him run over and all but tackle a blond boy about his height to the ground. He was positively beaming at the boy and I couldn't help feel a sense of jealously. As I began to walk over I saw Sora being kissed and tickled by two girls. Suddenly the blonde boy was standing in my way, eyes narrowed at me.

"You're Riku." He said.

"Yep, and you are?" I responded.

And as he began to talk, I started to get enraged. Who did this guy think he was? He didn't know me. Making all these accusations against me, when he's never seen me in his life. Like I would use Sora and then drop him. I wasn't that type of person. After his rants, it wasn't any of his business what I wanted with Sora. Okay, so maybe I was taking advantage, but it's not like I was going to try anything.

Wait a minute, he just called me a man-whore, I was going to smash this kid into the ground, and I was going to enjoy every second of it.

"Hey! That tickles." I heard Sora laugh from behind Roxas. If they were as close as they seemed I would have no chance with Sora, if I pulverized this kid right in front of his eyes. I had no choice but to lower my fist. Damn.

As soon as I lowered my fist, his taunts came back. What was I doing here? I didn't have to sit here and take his crap. This kid was nothing to me. Nothing but a pain. Wait, Cloud…..Cloud _Strife_. Well, I didn't really know him, so I guess it's still a no. What I do know, is that he fights well and will hammer anyone who offends him bad enough into the ground. Leon, his boyfriend, also takes it upon himself to beat the crap out of anyone who messes with Cloud.

Hah! I bet I could take this kid, but it's not worth it, not worth it in the least. I'm leaving, but before I do I had to make this kid mad, just for the way he acted towards me.

"But you know what. I'm NOT going to break up with Sora because I don't want to. And if I do decide to sleep with him, that's between me and him, not you." I said.

I couldn't contain the sense of triumph I felt as I turned away and stalked off seeing the stricken look on his face. My mouth curved into a smirk as soon as my back was facing him.

Sora POV

When I saw Roxas my first instinct was to bolt across to him. I completely forgot I was holding Riku's hand until I had already let it go. I don't really know Riku at all. He just asked me to go out with him on the first day of school and because he had to get up the courage to ask, I thought it would be mean to say no. I'd had a lot of boyfriends and girlfriends because I can't say no. I didn't like any of them as more than a friend. I haven't liked anyone as more than a friend. That's kind of sad to me; I'm hoping someday soon I will find someone I actually like, but so far no such luck.

I crashed into Roxas, both of us falling to the ground.

"Nice to see you too, Sora." Roxas said.

I love my cousin, we've grown up together since we were babies. He's my best friend and also very protective of me.

"He is so adorable, Roxas!" I heard someone say as I was pulled to my feet. The next thing I know arms are squeezing me and lips are kissing my cheeks with squeals of delight. I'm trying to wiggle my way out as I can feel my face coloring. I look at Roxas pleadingly, but he just smiles. I see Riku show up, but I'm too busy trying to escape to hear what Riku and Roxas are saying to each other. I see the look on Roxas' face.

"Roxas." I say. I hope he's not about to show his protective side, it's usually not good for people on the receiving end. When I finally break free, Riku is gone, but Roxas has a shocked look on his face.

"Roxas, are you okay?" I ask.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Why did Riku leave?" He looks at me and smiles.

"He had to go get his priorities straight."

"Is he okay?"

"Yea, he's fine. He just needed a little help."

"Oh." Why would Riku need Roxas' help? He doesn't even know Roxas. But I decide not to push it. If Roxas wants to tell me, he will.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review.


	2. Closer Than You Think

**

* * *

**

Here is chapter two. Thank you if for continuing to the next chapter. This is the last one with the different POV switches.

* * *

Closer Than You Think

Sora POV

Sora hadn't seen Riku at all that day at school. It worried him a bit. What Roxas said yesterday confused him, and he vaguely wondered if that was the reason Riku hadn't been around. "Or _maybe_," Sora thought, "he decided to break up with me and this was his way of telling me. In which case, he didn't mind." Though, it was easier to date one person regardless if he ever saw them or not. This way he could say no to other people without feeling guilty.

"Sora!" Kairi called, "Wait up."

He turned to wait for her. "What's up?" He said as they began walking.

"Nothing, but Cloud told me to tell you, don't forget to meet up with him this afternoon.'

"Oh yeah." Cloud was meeting some of Demyx's friends later on and Sora was going along with Roxas.

"What's with the curious look, Sora?"

"I'm just wondering where Riku was."

"Riku? Why would _Riku _matter?"

Sora turned a faint shade of red. "Well……I am going out with him, you know that."

"Yea, I know. But usually you don't want to have anything to do with the person, you're going out with."

Sora looked offended as this, but replied, "He took off so suddenly yesterday I wondered if he was alright. He's not a bad guy, Kairi."

"Says you. His reputation states differently." Kairi muttered.

"Kairi, you know rumors aren't always true."

"Anyway what's happening with Cloud after school today?" Kairi asked brightly changing the subject.

"Well, Roxas is meeting up with us. Then we, Cloud, Leon, and their group of friends are meeting a group of Demyx's friends and we're all going to hang out."

"Oooh sounds fun."

"Hey, look there's Riku!" Sora stopped and stared in shock as he realized what Riku was doing. He was surprise to see that Riku could actually act like that.

"And you said he wasn't bad." Kairi smirked.

* * *

"I was with Sora…well at the beginning. Then after that, I went home and bitched to myself. Sora has this stupid cousin who feels it's his goal in life to protect him. The kid was provoking me. He didn't seem to care at all, if I beat the crap out of him. I swear if we had met in a dark alley and he tried that shit, I would have not gone easy on him. He called me a man-whore!" Hayner and Seifer roared with laughter.

"You," Hayner choked out, "but you're a virgin."

"Exactly."

"I hope you smashed his face in." Seifer said.

"Well, I couldn't exactly do that with Sora standing there now could I?"

"Sure, you could have, at least then he would have known you weren't a wimp and that you're able to protect him if he needed it."

"Well, if he's a bad as you say, then you're going to have your work cut out for you." Hayner said.

"Move it, you're in my way!" Some midget freshman said before Riku could retort.

"Excuse me?" Seifer said.

"I said move it."

"You know I'm sick of all these freshman kids, thinking they're so big and bad. So they have to come mess with the older kids."

"Seifer……" Hayner said.

At that moment the freshman decided to shove past Seifer. Bad move. Seifer grabbed him by the hair and shoved him into a wall.

A minute later four other kids ran up on them.

"Well, looks like you took out their gang leader," Riku said laughing.

Two kids jumped Riku right then.

Riku muttered, "Karma," then an "I don't think so, kid" as the freshman attempted to hit him.

He punched one kid in the stomach and shoved him in a locker. Then proceeded to punch the other kid and shove him in the locker too. He swung the door shut and leaning back against it laughing while the kids beat on the door from the inside. His laughter died in his throat when he caught sight of Sora staring at him. He hastily turned away feeling his chances with Sora sinking lower yet.

Hayner had just finished doing away with the other two brats.

"Stupid midgets." Hayner muttered.

"Hey, look, I think that Cloud guy wants you to go over to him." Seifer stated.

"Cloud? What would he want with me?" Riku said. Oh yeah, he remembered, Roxas had asked him if he'd spoken with Cloud yet.

"Go on Riku. Go see what he wants. Maybe he wants to ask you on a date."

"Are you kidding? If he did that, Leon would probably smash _my_ face in."

"Yea, that's true," Hayner said, "They're practically inseparable. But you better go he looks like he's getting inpatient."

Riku turned and walked over towards where Cloud was standing. As soon as he got there, he felt insubstantial compared to them. Leon was staring at him vacantly while Cloud was full out glaring. No words were spoken; Riku couldn't even meet Cloud's eyes for more than a few seconds.

"Cloud." Leon prodded him.

"Oh yeah, right." He said studying Riku over like a predator to prey.

"So, I hear you're dating Sora."

"What's it to you?" Riku retorted. Leon directed a glare in his direction and he quickly rethought his attitude, no need for an unnecessary two on one fight.

Cloud sighed oblivious to Leon's glaring. "Just answer the question."

"Yea, I am."

"_Why_ are you dating him?"

"Because I like _him."_

"You don't even _know_ him."

"Hence the reason I'm dating him. I like him and this is the easiest way to get to know him." Leon chuckled.

"You better not do anything that will hurt Sora or get you hurt."

"What is with you blondes? First the short blonde gives me all kinds of threats and now you. Don't you people have lives? What does it matter to you who Sora dates?"

Cloud gave a small smile."I see you've met Roxas then. I'm sure he already warned you well enough then. But then, considering he _is _my cousin. I think it does matter to me who he dates." Riku's eyes narrowed.

"Your cousin?"

"Yes, and I haven't heard nice things about you. So watch it."

Riku felt his anger rise and scowled. "You people should stop jumping to conclusions and acting like you know me. When you don't. I'll do what I want, regardless of what you think or not," Riku spat. He then turned and stormed off thinking that "storming off" was somewhat of a girly habit that he needed to break quick.

"Well, he found a nice one this time, Cloud."

Cloud gave Leon a sideways glance. "I doubt they'll be together more than two weeks."

"So, what was up with that?" Seifer asked.

"Cloud is Sora's cousin. Didn't see that one coming."

"Hah," Hayner laughed, "The first person you actually like and he comes along with two bodyguards. Nice."

* * *

Walking down the hall, Sora noticed a flash of silver to his left. He turned in that direction to spot Riku laughing with his two friends. He hesitated for brief minute seeing Riku with his friends before heading over.

"Hey Riku." Sora said. Riku looked down at him then away.

"Hey Sora. How was your day?" Hayner and Seifer smirked from behind Riku.

"It was okay. I didn't see you around--"

"Where's my closest cousin!" A singsong voice sounded from down the hall. Sora's eyes brightened and he smiled.

Then Roxas came down the hall knocking Sora onto the floor with a hug. Hayner and Seifer exchanged looks. Riku narrowed his eyes towards Roxas before looking back at Sora and asking, "What were you saying, Sora?"

"Oh," Sora looked up, "I was asking did you get your priorities straightened out?" Riku's lips tightened into a firm line while Roxas grinned up at him.

"Yes, I did get them straightened out."

"I told you, Sora. He just needed a little time."

"Sora! Roxas!" Cloud called. "Let's go!

Roxas jumped off of Sora grabbing his hand in the process. He then began dragging Sora off down the hall.

"Bye Riku." Sora called quietly.

"Yea, bye _Riku_." Roxas mocked as they descended down the hall towards Cloud.

"Maybe you did something wrong, Riku." Hayner stated.

"Who cares? Just beat the shit out of him and get it over with," Seifer replied, "The kid probably needs to be brought down."

"……" was Riku's only reply.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review.


	3. On The Way

On the Way

"Do you have to act like that to him?" Sora as they headed toward Cloud and his friends.

"Yes, actually I do. He's wrong for you." Roxas answered.

"I agree with Roxas," Cloud put in.

"Well it sounds to me like someone is just overprotective."

Demyx snorted, "You're a fine one to talk Leon. If anyone so much as looks at Cloud the wrong way, they're on your hit list."

"That's not true," Cloud said.

"That's just because you don't see him," Tifa answered.

Cloud looked over at Leon with raised eyebrows; Leon pointedly looked away.

"Is that them, Dem?" Aerith asked.

"Huh….oh yeah, it is! Over here guys!" Demyx yelled, waving his arms around to catch the approaching groups' attention.

A boy with slick blue hair covering one eye stalked over, followed by a tall spiky haired boy with bright red hair, a tall blonde girl with a sneer, and a quiet looking raven haired girl. They stopped a couple of feet away and just stared. The other group just stared back too. The red head's gaze lingered on Roxas who scowled in response. Demyx looked slightly panicked to see his two groups of friends just staring at each other.

"Okay guys," Demyx called. "I'll introduce you all. The redhead is Axel, the blonde is Larxene, the one with the blue hair is Zexion, and last is Rinoa." Demyx took a breath and said, "And this blonde is Cloud, beside him is Leon, the short brunette is Sora, the other short kid is Roxas, the black-haired girl is Tifa, and the brunette is Aerith.

There were scattered hellos with a "Hey blondie" in the middle. Roxas glared back.

Demyx chuckled nervously, "Why don't Tifa, Larxene, Sora, and Rinoa ride with Cloud and Roxas, Aerith, Leon, and Axel ride with me and Zexion?"

"I don't think so…." Leon started.

"Sounds good? Okay everyone let's go." Demyx went on, completely ignoring Leon as everyone shrugged and loaded up."Sooooo, blondie what's up?"

* * *

Roxas looked over at the red head, "Don't call me that. My name is Roxas, get it straight."

"_Are _you straight?" He questioned with one eyebrow raised.

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Well, anyway I'm Axel. Got it memorized?"

"….That's stupid."

Demyx glanced back. "Can't you try to be a little nicer, Roxas?"

"Let them do want they want, Axel is just being himself. As odd as that self may be," Zexion murmured.

"I suppose you're right. Leon! Stop looking so sulky, I'm sure Cloud's just fine. I think Larxene might like him, so that should be plenty of fun."

"You're not funny."

"Really, lighten up Leon, we're almost there anyway," Aerith pointed out.

Leon didn't even bother to respond.

There was silence in the car the rest of the way besides Roxas' occasional "Stop it's!" and Axel's laughing.

* * *

"Hm….any interests. Do you like fighting?" Tifa inquired of Larxene.

"Of course. All types. I might not be the most honest fighter, but I love fights. I can tell you do too by the clothes you're wearing."

Their conversation droned on as Sora turned to look out the window. It seemed like it would be a long afternoon. He idly wondered what Riku was doing. He had seemed distant when Sora saw him after school. He thought that maybe that was a sign that they were going to break up soon. Riku didn't mention anything about it, but Roxas did arrive before they really said much to each other. He wondered how long this relationship would last. Hearing someone call his name, pulled him from his thoughts.

"Sora?" Cloud called from the front seat.

"Yea?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just, if me and Riku are going to break up soon."

"Do you want to?"

"I dunno. It doesn't really matter much to me either way."

"Hmm…."

Larxene winked at Tifa and leaned forward to Cloud's ear and yelled, "We're here!"

Cloud jumped and jerked the wheel causing the car to almost run into a pole. He hit the brakes and turned to glare at Larxene. "What was that for?" He demanded.

"I just wanted to test your reflexes, judging by how close we got to that pole they aren't very good. I don't think I feel safe riding with you." She shook her head.

"Get out of my car."

"Gladly we're here now.

Larxene climbed out of the car along with everyone else, while Cloud, still annoyed, went to find a parking place.

"Hey Cloud!" Demyx called as Cloud walked up. "Did you fall asleep at the wheel or something; you almost hit that pole over there."

"Thanks, Demyx I think I know that," he said flatly. "It wasn't my fault anyway, Larxene caught me off guard."

Demyx sent a knowing look towards Leon who remained expressionless. Leon turned and stared at the blonde girl wondering if he would have to do something about her. If the car had crashed, Cloud could have been injured. He was already beginning to gain a dislike for the blonde girl.

"How so, Cloud?"

"Well, Demyx when you're driving along the road and someone yells in your ear, I'd like to see how well you stay on the road." Leon visibly relaxed.

"Well, are we going in or not?" Sora asked, beginning to drag Roxas towards the doors of the Pizza Place

"What's the rush?" Axel asked, "Do you want to go play," he sneered.

"Duh." Sora rushed through the doors with Roxas in tow.

Axel glanced towards Cloud who shook his head and began walking. With several conversations going on the group made their way through the doors into the loud pizza place with kids running around and to a couple of tables.

"Why are we here with all these brats?" Larxene asked. "Shouldn't we be somewhere a little more mature?"

"Sora insisted that if we were going to eat pizza we had to come here. He claims they have the best pizza," Cloud answered.

"But we all know, he just wants to go to the kiddie playground," she sneered.

"May I take your order?" The waitress asked.

"We'd like 11 root beers and 6 pizzas, half beef and half pepperoni. Now shoo." Larxene replied.

The waitress gave her a look before walking off as did everyone else at the table.

"What?" she asked faking surprise.

Rinoa looked at her, "Don't you know better than to be rude to your servers?"

"Uh. No. Why should I?"

"Because," Demyx interrupted, "They handle your food. If you're rude to them, you may wind up with something unpleasant in there, like spit," he grinned.

The waitress arrived with their drinks; she handed them all out giving Larxene the very last one. She walked off throwing Larxene a smile over her shoulder.

There were several snickers and smirks around the table. Larxene looked down at her dark drink queasily.

* * *

"C'mon Roxas, hurry!"

"Sora, I really think we're too big to play on this thing."

"Don't be silly. You don't usually mind," Sora said climbing up the ladder. "I know what this about, you don't want _Axel_ to see you and think you're a baby.

Roxas' expression instantly switched to a glare. "I don't care what _he _thinks. I don't even know him." He took off up the ladder intent on catching Sora.

"I'm sure you don't," Sora teased. "You might want to slow down before you fall. Axel isn't here to catch you, even if you were hoping he was."

"That's it, Sora. I'm going to make you eat those words."

He laughed, "If you can."

Sora took off across the bridge with Roxas on his heels. He dashed through a tunnel and down the slide laughing. Roxas jumped off the side and stood in front of the slide. Sora came down and barreled into him, sending him sprawling on the ground. Sora stood up laughing and dived into the ball pit. Roxas sat up rubbing his head and groaning. He dove in after Sora, displacing kids in his swim through the bubbles. Sora looked up and saw Axel approaching; he dove under and waited for Roxas. A few seconds later, Roxas climbed out the other end and came to a halt in front of Axel looking around for Sora.

"Hey, blondie. Your brother said to tell you guys to come on."

"Don't call me that. Have you seen, Sora?"

"Here I am!" Sora yelled jumping out of the ball pit and pushing Roxas forward, so he fell onto Axel sending them both to the ground.

Sora stood up laughing, tapped Roxas on the head, and dashed off to get pizza. Roxas looked up and straight into Axel's bright green eyes. He felt his face heat up and struggled to get up. Axel laughed and held him down.

"I didn't realize you were so forward, Roxas." Axel said.

"Let go of me!"

"If I'm not mistaken, you fell on me."

"Well, now I'm trying to get off. So, let me go!"

"Roxas," Sora said stepping in. "Cloud says he doesn't know what you're doing, but whatever it is, don't do it in public." Sora gave Roxas a broad grin. "He says get off the floor and come eat the pizza.

Axel finally released Roxas and they followed after Sora back to the table.

* * *

"Hey Riku, isn't that your boyfriend Sora?" Hayner asked.

"Huh, where? Wait, you mean swimming in the bubble pit?"

"Yea, why is a 15 year old on the kiddie playground? Jeez Riku, this kid is strange."

"Strange? Try immature. He's way too old to be on there." Seifer added.

"Well, we're way too old to be at this place whether Hayner likes the pizza or not." Riku replied.

"Well, he might as well be a little kid. Look at how those girls are treating him; like he's some kind of puppy, petting him and kisses. He should be ashamed. You know Riku if he's a little kid, then you're technically a cradle robber or maybe a pedophile?"

"Shut up, Seifer. I am not either one of those."

"Well," Hayner said," At least you know you're not the only one who thinks he's cute."

"You know, I think we'll go out this weekend," Riku said thoughtfully.

"That's if he doesn't make up an excuse not to go, which is probably what will happen."

"Yea, well we'll see about that."

* * *

Back at the table everyone was eating except for Aerith and Rinoa who had finished and were hugging Sora. Roxas was making it a point not to look in Axel's direction at all.

"So, Roxas," Demyx called, "What was going on with you and Axel over there?"

Two patches of red appeared on his cheeks. "Nothing was going on, I just fell and that's all."

"Uh huh. I'm sure," Demyx gave him a knowing look.

"Yeah Roxas, you just fell…..on me." Axel smirked.

"Shut up," he muttered and looked away.

Sora nudged him and gave him a wink. After that everyone continued on in their own random conversations until everyone finished eating and they headed out to the parking lot.

"Hey Roxas, you wanna go out with me this weekend?" Axel asked.

Roxas grinned and grabbed Sora pulling him close. "Sorry, I can't. Sora is staying at my house this weekend, so unfortunately I'm unable to go." He gave a mock apologetic look. He then took off with Sora to Cloud's car.

"Well, that was……being let down gently?"

"Don't worry about it, Axel. I guess it wasn't meant to be," Larxene smiled.

Axel just looked at her."Hey Sora, wait up." A voice called.

* * *

Sora looked up to see Riku running towards him. He glanced towards Roxas who was scowling. He suppressed a groan and put on a forced smile.

"Hey, Riku. What's up?"

"Nothing I…..just wanted to see if you wanted to go out Saturday."

"Well, actually I can't, I'm staying the weekend at Roxas' house."

"Well, okay then," he said falling back, "I guess I'll see you later."

"I am sorry."

"Yea, yea it doesn't matter," Riku said dismissing it with a wave of his hand wondering how he'd ever get closer to Sora as he watched him head off with Roxas.

* * *

Thank you for reading Chapter 3. : )


	4. Another Chance

Another Chance

Roxas rolled over the floor towards Sora. "Hey Sora, what do you want to do?

"I don't know," he answered flipping through the channels on the TV.

Sora was at Roxas' house this weekend. They were currently laying on the floor with nothing to do waiting on Cloud and Leon to bring dinner which would probably take _hours. _His parents were out tonight, so the boys had the house to themselves.

"Why don't we make cookies and you can tell me how you ended up with Riku?" Roxas asked.

"Fine by me. Plenty of chocolate chips?"

"Yup, come on."

They headed into the kitchen and began pulling out the ingredients needed for cookies. They mixed ingredients in silence for a while.

"Well?" Roxas finally asked as he finished putting the cookies on the tray.

Sora put the tray in the oven, turned towards Roxas, and sighed. "Well, what happened," he began.

_Sora was walking down the hall laughing with Ollete and headed to first period. He was excited for his first day of high school. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a flash of silver rushing by. Then he turns to the side to look and walks straight into the guy. He looks up into the guy's face and instantly his face turns a shade of red_

"_And you are?"_

"_S-Sora."_

"_Well, S-Sora, do you want to go out with me?"_

"_I d-don't even k-know your name."_

"_I'm Riku, so how about it?"_

"_Well, um…I don't know."_

"_Do you have a reason not to?"_

"_No, but-"_

"_Alright, well then I'll take that as a yes."_

"……_."_

_Riku moved away from Sora and started down the hall. "See you around," he smiled._

"And that's what happened," Sora finished lamely.

Roxas just stared at him. "Are you _joking _me? What the hell? You didn't even know this guy; you'd never seen him in your life and you just walk into him, now you're dating. This is unbelievable! You know nothing about him! Sora, this guy could be a psycho for all you know."

"I know Roxas, but think of the courage it takes to ask someone out knowing they might reject you. Roxas, I couldn't just say no, that could have hurt him!"

"Sora, that's how you always think, that's why you get stuck with all these people you don't like."

"I'm sorry, but it's okay Riku really isn't that bad."

"From what you know," Roxas muttered. He shook his head. "Let's wash up the dishes."

30 minutes later, Roxas and Sora were munching on fresh from the oven chocolate chip cookies, sprawled on the floor watching TV. Cloud and Leon walked through the door with Chinese takeout in hand.

"Yea guys, spoil your dinner with cookies especially after all the trouble we went through getting you dinner," Cloud said sourly.

"Well, you guys were taking hours. I mean it doesn't take that long to run to the Chinese place. You've been gone two hours," Roxas replied.

Cloud glanced towards Leon. "Well, we're here now and that's all that matters."

"Hm. I bet."

"Yea it is, so come eat whether you're hungry or not," Cloud said turning towards the kitchen. Leon trailed along after him. They all entered the kitchen and Leon picked up a cookie.

"Not bad."

"Leon, don't eat that!" Cloud exclaimed, "You don't know what they put in those cookies."

"Hey!" Sora and Roxas both chimed indignantly.

"Well, they taste pretty good to me."

"Think about what makes them taste that good."

"Shut up Cloud," Roxas said shoving past him and taking the noodle container.

They ate in relative silence before Cloud announced he was going to have a small get together in 2 weeks. He was inviting a couple of people because Demyx wanted them to get to know each other a bit better and he decided to humor him.

"Am I invited," was Sora's immediate question.

"I don't know," Cloud replied. "It's more of an older thing, not for short people running around.

"Hey! That's not fair. It's not our fault we're short," Roxas scowled.

"Well, I guess you can come, but on one condition. You have to play cards against me and Leon, winner picks prize." Cloud turned and gave Leon a quick smile.

"Deal!" They yelled in unison.

"Alright, now be quiet and eat. That's enough talking for one dinner."

Later that night, as they were up in Roxas' room, lounging on his bed before going to sleep.

"Hey, Sora?"

"Yea," he answered.

"What do you think of Axel?"

"Well….he seems nice enough, but like you said looks can be deceiving. He's a bit too forward, but I guess he's alright."

"Okay, thanks," Roxas said turning over. He was glad they were close enough that Sora knew what was going through his head sometimes. Because he really didn't want Sora to ask any questions and thankfully he didn't.

* * *

"Sora, wake up! Wake up!"

"Huh? Wha? What's up?" Sora mumbled groggily.

"Get up, Sora. You're going to be late for school."

Sora glanced at his clock. "Oh no!" It read 7:00 a.m. Sora sat up throwing off his covers and hurrying to get dressed. The weekend at Roxas had been fun, but now he had to go back to school and face Riku again. Riku hadn't seemed too happy when Sora had turned down his date. But then again, why should he seem happy? Sora knew he would probably be unhappy too, if his own boyfriend turned him down for a date.

He headed out the door and down the street grabbing an apple on his way out. He looked down at his watch and saw that if he hurried, he would have a chance of making it to class.

He entered the school just as the warning bell rung. Sora was almost to his class when he felt someone sharply pull him aside. Sora looked up into Riku's sparkling emerald eyes.

"So, how was your weekend with Roxas," Riku asked. He smiled when he said this, although a small frown crossed his face when he said Roxas.

"Uh, it was fine," Sora stuttered.

"Glad to hear it. Because even though I was unable to see you this weekend like I wanted, I still wanted you to have a nice time." Riku smiled down at him.

"Yea, I had a nice time." He answered, not meeting Riku's eyes.

"Well, you don't have any plans for this weekend, do you?"

"Uh, no." Sora cringed internally and wondered why he hadn't lied.

"Perfect, then you can go out with me Saturday night. There's a carnival in town and you seem like the type of person who likes carnivals."

After a hesitant moment where he considered his options, Sora finally agreed."Okay, Friday at 7?"

"Sounds good to me," Riku smirked at him.

Sora heard a chime overhead. He hit his hand to his forehead before it was grabbed by Riku who proceeded to drag him down the hall.

"It's cool, Sora. I have connections," he laughed. "Ah here's your class, come on."

Riku pushed the door open and pulled Sora inside with him.

"Sorry Ms. Lulu, me and Sora got held up."

"It's fine Riku. Sora, come in and take your seat.

Sora walked back to his next near Kairi and slid into it. Kairi was throwing him curious looks that he was ignoring. With a final parting wave to Sora, Riku left the class shutting the door behind him. Sora pulled out his stuff for the class and continued studiously ignoring Kairi. But after a while, his thoughts began to drift away from the class.

Sora liked going to carnivals, but he liked having fun at carnivals too. He didn't think he could have fun at a carnival with or without being on a date with Riku there. He had never been to a carnival on a date before. It had always been as a group of friends just having fun. Now it would be one-on-one time with Riku. He wasn't exactly comfortable being alone with Riku yet. At least there would be a lot of people around if something were to happen.

* * *

Riku strolled into class 5 minutes late. He gave the teacher a smile and a quick apology and she nodded him to his seat. He slid in between Hayner and Seifer with a wide smile on his face.

"Well, don't you look happy," Hayner commented.

"That's because I am," Riku replied.

"What, did you have a make-out session with the kid? Is that why you're late?" Seifer asked raising his eyebrows.

"No, but I did get him to agree to go out with me to the carnival Friday night."

"Really? Did you force him into it?"

"No," Riku said annoyed, "He agreed to go of his own free will. Although, part of it might have been because it was a carnival."

"And let me guess, kids like carnivals? You should be ashamed playing on his weaknesses, Riku." Hayner said shaking his head.

"Well, if we end up together and happy, it won't matter because we'll both be thankful that I was forward enough to initiate the relationship."

* * *

Axel began dialing a number on his phone.

"Who are you calling, Axel?" Larxene asked from her spot across from Axel. They were in the courtyard of the school having lunch.

"Roxas," was Axel's short answer.

"Why are you calling him? How do you even have his number," Larxene asked.

"Demyx gave me his number. He got it from Cloud. I'm calling him because I want to know if he wants to go to the Paramore concert with me this weekend."

Larxene just looked at him. "Hello, you could have asked me, I'd have wanted to go. You're picking some snot nosed kid who is probably not interested in you, over me?

Axel shot her an annoyed look. "It's not like that Larxene and you know it."

"Yea, yea," she said waving her hand, "you like him and just want to see if it'll "work," good luck with that."

"Shush, it's ringing." Larxene just rolled her eyes.

"Hello," came a mid-pitched clear voice over the phone.

"Hi, this is Axel."

"Axel?" Roxas said with distaste, "How did you get my number?"

"Demyx gave it to me, but anyway that doesn't matter."

"Well, if someone giving my number out to strangers isn't something that _matters_, go ahead Axel, tell me what matters."

"First off, I'm not a stranger, you met me Friday. And what matters _is_ I have two tickets to a Paramore concert this Friday which I happen to know you like."

"And how would you know that," Roxas asked suspiciously.

"Let's just say I have connections. So what do you say will you go?"

"No."

"Why not? What do you have to lose?"

"Why would I go out with someone and I don't even know their last name."

"So..."

"So, obviously I know nothing about you and I don't trust you."

"As angry as that makes me feel. How about if Demyx comes? Then would you come?"

Roxas paused for a moment and then answered, "Yes, I would."

"Fine then, I'll see you Saturday."

Roxas hung up without so much as a goodbye.

Axel looked over at Larxene and smirked,"I knew he would go out with me."

"Yes," she answered, "but now you just have to convince Demyx to come along. As a third wheel on your date, no less."

"That will be easy once I tell him Zexion is coming." Axel laughed and headed back inside the school.

* * *

Thank you, please review


	5. What A Great Day

What A Great Day

Sora awoke in a foul mood, which was a rarity for him, and he didn't know why. As he climbed slowly out of bed scowling at the floor, he thought about the coming school day. That's when he remembered he had that unavoidable date with Riku today.

"Oh crap," Sora groaned slapping his head. "Now I know why my mood is so bad."

He glanced at the clock, 7:15, perfect.

"_Maybe I can pretend to be sick," _Sora mused, _"But then he might want to come over and take care of me or something like that." _

Sora shook his head to clear away his thoughts, no sense wasting time thinking about things it was too late to change. With a last shake of his hair and a grin in the mirror, he grabbed his bag and headed down to the kitchen.

"Hey mom," he greeted her, "you're up early this morning."

"Well, I figured I'd make you a nice big breakfast to celebrate," she replied, setting a plate full of bacon, eggs, and pancakes in front of him.

"Celebrate what?" Sora asked cautiously while chewing a piece of bacon.

"Your date tonight of course."

Annoyance rose up in Sora before he suppressed it down, knowing it wasn't her fault that she was happy for him, she just couldn't help it.

"How do _you _know about that," he questioned.

"Well, seeing as Cloud goes to your school….. his mother overheard him telling Leon about it, and she in turn told me."

"Wonderful, the gossiping circle," he muttered sarcastically.

"I don't see what you're so upset about Sora. You hardly ever date and goodness knows you'd like someone to talk to."



"I talk to my friends," Sora gritted out between his teeth."

"Sora," she sighed, "I know you probably don't want to do this," she placed a hand on his cheek. "But, please give it a chance, he is your boyfriend after all, you wouldn't have accepted if you didn't like him at all. And please for me, try not to be too difficult tonight. Also, lucky for you, I have a meeting tonight, so I won't be home before your date, so try to wear something decent."

'_I only accepted because I couldn' t be mean.' _Sora gave his mother a strained smile and nodded his head before finishing his last bite of pancake. He sighed and stretched, "That was good mom, thanks. I'm headed to school now. See ya later."

"Bye Sora, have a good day," his mother answered while clearing away the breakfast dishes.

Sora shuffled along the sidewalk towards school, lost in thought. His mother only had good intentions, but she wasn't _him _and couldn't understand. After all, Sora didn't want to date Riku at all. He could only hope, that this date wouldn't backfire too bad. He faintly considered asking Kairi and Ollete to watch over him on the date, but he figured that would be too cowardly, but still……

--

Axel strolled over to Zexion amidst the morning crowd in the hall. He stopped and watched the slate-haired teen toss his hair back from his eyes keeping that frown on his face the whole time. Axel sighed, this guy just screamed difficult and gothico. His permanently pouty face and dark attire to match. He shook his head, _"Might as well, get this over with," _he thought.

"So…Zexion, any plans for tonight?" Axel questioned.

The slate haired teen slowly turned his head towards the redhead with his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why?"

"Well, you see…." Axel started then went ahead and blurted it out. "I want to go on a date with Roxas tonight and he won't go unless Demyx goes too. And I _know _Demyx won't want to be a third wheel, which is where you come in. Getting the picture?"

"Yes, I do. But, what I don't see is why I should care enough to help you."



Axel grimaced, "I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but my oh-so-lovely blue haired friend do you happen to remember a couple of months back….."

Zexion visibly tensed, "So that's what this is, you're going to blackmail me. That's great Axel."

"I would never dream of blackmailing you, but if your incident of getting drunk and stripping on top of a car happened to get out…let's just say, you only have yourself to blame," Axel shrugged.

Zexion glared at him, "Fine, Axel whatever. But how do you know that Demyx will even come if I do."

"I know because he and I are good friends and I'd do almost anything for him and the feelings mutual."

"Yes, until he gets tired of playing your stupid games and ditches you."

"That, I am fairly sure will not happen anytime soon, but anyway, thanks for agreeing. I'm going to go call Demyx."

Zexion glared at the back of Axel's spiky head and shook his head in disgust. "Karma always comes back to get you, Axel."

--

A hand slipped into Sora's running a thumb along the back of his hand as he entered the school. He glanced up into the warm smile of Riku with a light pink tinge dancing across his cheeks. He glanced down at their interlocked fingers and then at the ground.

"Hi Riku," he murmured.

"Hey Sora," Riku replied gently. _"We're still new and I guess he hasn't gotten used to our relationship yet. Maybe tonight will change that."_

"_This feels so weird, I'm sorry…but I don't want to do this." _Sora abruptly pulled his hand from Riku's and turned to face him. "Riku, I'm sorry, I just…can't." Sora then turned and hurried down the opposite hall leaving Riku standing there with a confused and hurt look on his face.



The rest of Sora's day didn't go any better. He was nervous and jumpy and tried his best to avoid Riku all day. He hadn't cancelled the date or broken them up, but still he felt kind of guilty. His friends had wondered what was up with him, but he merely replied nothing and kept himself alert.

"Hey Sora!" A voice called. Sora tensed and then relaxed when he realized it was just Demyx.

"What's up Demyx," he replied.

"Nothing," Demyx grinned. "Did Roxas tell you about his double date with Axel tonight?"

"Uh, uh, I didn't even know he liked Axel."

"Well..I don't know if he does, but somehow Axel convinced him to go on a double date with me and Zexion." Sora noticed Demyx's glow when he said the last name.

"Ah, that's cool. I have a date tonight with Riku," Sora frowned, "maybe we'll run into each other. Where are you guys going?"

"We're going to a Paramour concert," Demyx glanced down in embarrassment, "Apparently I accidentally let it slip that Roxas liked that band."

"Oh," Sora said disappointed, "I guess we won't run into each other, we're going to the carnival."

Demyx looked at Sora's face and sensed there was something more. "How about you convince Riku after the carnival say about nine o'clock that you absolutely have to have Haagen Daaz ice cream and I'll get us there. Would that make you feel better?"

"Yea," Sora nodded, a smile rapidly lighting up his face, "that would be perfect!"

"Good, well I'll see you later." He waved and headed off. Sora waved goodbye and turned around with a smile on his face. Things were starting to look up.

--



After school, Sora got home and immediately felt exhausted. He figured that he would take a short nap considering this was going to be an extremely long night. The only high point of the night would probably be being with Roxas at Haagen Daaz. He really loved their ice cream.

2 hours later…

Sora abruptly woke from his sleep to the sound of his phone going off. He picked it up and murmured a groggy hello.

"Hey Sora, it's me Roxas."

"Oh…hey Roxas, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you were up and getting ready to go on your date tonight. Don't tell me you're still sleep?"

"Well, I was until you called." Sora sat up from his bed stretching with a yawn.

"Well, anyway if he tries something, don't be afraid to punch him."

"Roxas, you're being paranoid, he's not going to try anything like that." _Ironic, Sora thought, how I always defend him, but I try not to even get too close to him._

"Whatever, I've gotta go, getting ready for this dumb date. Maybe if I'm lucky the music will drown out anything he has to say to me. But Demyx might not like me completely ignoring Axel, considering that's his best friend and all."

"Yea, well. See you around Rox."

"You too." They hung up.

Sora stretched and looked at the clock, 6:05 it read. 55 minutes to get ready to go. He stood up and scratched the back of his head, he really did not feel like getting up to do anything at this very moment, he didn't even know what he was going to wear.

He searched through his closet throwing out a black silk tee and fitting, but not too fitting dark blue jeans with black ribbon down the sides. His mother had bought him a bunch of these clothes ages ago, he just never saw any reason to put them on. But today was as good as any day, the one day he decided to put the clothes on, his 

mother wasn't even here to see. He took a shower, got dressed, and shook out his hair. He then flopped down on the couch and proceeded to watch TV until Riku arrived.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and there stood Riku in all his glory when Sora opened the door. Sora had to wonder, when seeing Riku, why he didn't like him enough.

"Hey Sora, you ready to go?" Riku asked with a small smile. _"Wow, he looks nice."_

"As ready as I'll ever be," Sora replied shutting the door behind him.

"Ok, then. Let's go, I guess." Riku led him into a taxi shutting the door behind them. The ride there was fairly silent with Riku attempting to start a conversation every now and then, but finding Sora unresponsive the attempt was in vain. Riku sighed and settled in for a long night.

--

Roxas shifted to his other side closer to Demyx. He had no idea why he had agreed to this, he felt really uncomfortable around Axel and Zexion. One was a little to forward while the other barely spoke a word or blinked. He could not wait until Haagen Daaz, someone he was completely comfortable around and hopefully by then the night would have loosened up.They were standing in line and Axel was trying to hold his hand, saying that he was so he wouldn't get lost in the crowd.

"How about I hold Demyx's hand instead." Roxas said looking toward Demyx.

Axel sent a glare towards Demyx who backed up a foot. "Actually Roxas, I don't know about that..."

"Yes," Axel said, "if you were holding Demyx's hand you'd be interrupting his date with Zexion, so let's just go."

Zexion had been watching the proceedings with a blank expression. Personally he didn't understand why Axel didn't just give up. It was apparent Roxas had no interest in him whatsoever. Now Demyx on the other hand, Zexion thought he and Demyx had a mutual attraction. He watched Axel take Roxas' hand and drag him throught the crowd while Roxas made a disgusted face. Demyx took off to follow them, but Zexion took his hand first, missing the miniscule blush that appeared.



"Why don't we sit some where else?"

"Well...uh...actually, I promised Axel and Roxas both that I'd be there."

"They'll be fine. In fact a little bonding alone time is just what they need, I'm sure."

"Well...if you're sure."

"I am," Zexion nodded firmly and pulled Demyx in the opposite direction.

* * *

Well, thanks for reading. I was actually going to have the whole date in this one chapter, but...I'm sorry. I only type 2000 word chapters. But now we have internet at home again. Expect a faster update, especially with a week off for Thanksgiving. : ) I'm also sorry for the italic thoughts in this chapter, but none of the rest. I'm still finding my style I guess.


	6. First Date

First Date

"Sora, do you want a caramel apple? No? Anything? Something?" Riku sighed in defeat. For the last hour they had been walking around. They had ridden the merry-go-round and that was it. Sora had refused to ride anything, eat anything, or even speak. It was driving Riku insane. He thought this was going to be a nice sweet evening, but Sora was proving way too stubborn.

"I don't want anything Riku," the first words Sora had said all night. Truthfully Sora didn't know why he was acting this way, he usually would have put forth a little effort to make the evening better, but tonight he was just too put out to try.

"We're riding the Gravitron, Sora," Riku proclaimed, "You haven't eaten anything all night, so I don't see it doing anything to your stomach, let's go."

Sora allowed himself to be pulled towards the line for the spinning spaceship. He followed Riku into the ship and was about to go to a spot the farthest away from Riku he could get when Riku grabbed his arm and pulled him into the spot beside him and the ride began.

Sora got off the ride feeling vaguely nauseous. His head was spinning uncomfortably and he needed to sit down. Then his eyes lit on a funnel cake stand. His mouth began to water; he loved that fried bread with the light dusting of sugar on top. Riku followed his gaze and a small smile crept upon his face.

"Want a funnel cake, Sora?" Riku received a headshake in reply. "Are you sure? That warm bread fried to a crisp with sugar," Riku persisted.

"Stop it, Riku," Sora replied with a glare.

"Hm…" Riku strolled over to the stand and bought two funnel cakes and pulled Sora to a table beside him. "You sure you don't want one," Riku asked taking a bite. Sora's eyes widened with uncertainty.

Watching Riku eat a funnel cake, he finally caved. "Yes, I want one."

Riku smiled over at him, he placed the funnel cake in front of Sora. He kissed his cheek then whispered in his ear, "You can only have it, if you promise to cooperate for the rest of night."

Sora gazed longingly at the cake and finally nodded his head. With a triumphant grin, Riku went back to eating his cake, while Sora ate his hard won funnel cake and sulked.

Meanwhile Roxas was getting more and more aggravated with each passing second at the clingy redhead, who had not once since he dragged him through the crowd ceased to let him go. He was futilely trying to tug his arm away, but to no avail.



"Axel." Roxas stated in a huff.

"Sit back and enjoy the show. It's about to start."

"Maybe I could, if you'd let go of my arm."

"Hm…do you promise not to run away and to just sit here like a good little boy?"

"Fine, whatever, just let me go!"

Axel released his arm, only to grab his hand and squeeze it lightly as the concert began. Eventually, by the second song Roxas had ceased struggling, now being too absorbed in the concert. He barely noticed Axel scooting him over by his waist and looping an arm around him placing small kisses on his ear. And that was how the concert went, Roxas absorbed and Axel enjoying himself.

Sora figured since he had promised to cooperate with Riku, he might as well enjoy himself while he was at it. Currently he was eating a snow cone with a cotton candy in his other hand. The main point of this was so Riku couldn't hold either one of his hands, but of course that was also in vain as Riku had just contented himself to wrap his arm around Sora's waist, making Sora even more uncomfortable than he already was.

"So, Sora, what do you want next?"

"Are you trying to make me fat," Sora demanded.

"No, but you seem to like carnival food and I just want to make you happy," Riku replied placing a chaste kiss on Sora's forehead.

"Don't do that!" Sora yelled around a mouthful of snow cone.

"Or what," Riku countered giving Sora several more kisses. The next thing he knew he had a face full of cotton candy and a very angry Sora glaring at him from ten feet away. Riku angrily swiped the cotton candy off his face and to the ground before taking off after Sora.

"Sora, get back here!" Receiving no reply, Riku wove in and out through the people to reach Sora. He grabbed him by both of his arms and dragged a fighting Sora on to the Ferris wheel. He pushed him into the seat and held him there until their cart moved away from the landing.

"What's your problem, Sora?" Riku yelled, his emerald gaze hard. "You said you would cooperate."

"I did cooperate you're the one who wouldn't stop when I told you to!"

"Well, I _am_ your boyfriend; I'm allowed to kiss you."



"Not if I don't want you to!"

"The cart fell into a tense silence. "Fine Sora, I won't touch you if you don't want me to."

"Wait, Riku, I didn't--"

"No, Sora. It doesn't matter."

Riku turned to look out the side of the cart and the rest of the ride passed in complete silence. When they stepped off the ride, Sora glanced at his cell phone and noticed it was almost 9. After that he didn't really want to ask Riku to take him to Haagen Dääz, what he wanted to do was go home. But if Demyx had been able to get them there, he would feel really bad about not showing up.

"Sora." He glanced over to Riku who was looking at him with a sad expression on his face.

"Coming," he replied.

"Axel, get the fuck off me!" Roxas screamed shoving at Axel. This caused Axel to give a startled yelp and accidentally bite down on Roxas' ear that he was sucking. This enraged Roxas all the more. "What are you, a freaking cannibal," he yelled, "what is wrong with you!"

Axel smirked, "You didn't seem to mind the past hour or so."

"That was because I didn't know! That was practically molestation! I didn't even want to come and where the hell is Demyx!"

Demyx stepped forward a little nervously, "I'm right here."

"Where have you been?" Roxas demanded.

"He's been with me, I told him to come with me, so don't blame him," Zexion intervened.

Roxas and Zexion met each other's glares and held them. Demyx looked back and forth between the two males. "I know what could make this night better! How about we all go down and get some ice cream at Haagen Daaz. That should calm everyone down."

"Fine," Roxas muttered finally turning his head away.

"Alright, then it's settled. Let's go," Demyx said happily.

"Don't come near me, Axel," Roxas said to the red head trying to sneak up behind him.

"Aww….Roxas. Do you have to take the fun out of everything?"



"Well, maybe next time, you won't try to bite my ear off."

"Hey! In my defense that didn't happen until you decided to push me.

"Would you two just up and walk so we can get there," the blue-haired man said. "I don't want to hear you both arguing the whole way."

Roxas sighed, "Fine. Whatever," and moved to the other side of Demyx.

Riku looked over to Sora with his hands shoved down into his pockets. "Is there anything else you want?"

"Sora glanced up guiltily and took a deep breathe, "Haagen Daaz?"

Riku raised one eyebrow, but shook his head, "Whatever."

15 minutes later they entered into Haagen Daaz and Sora's eyes lit up when they met Roxas'. He was sitting next to Demyx and across from Axel facing the doorway. He was looking rather bored while eating a sea salt ice cream cone. Axel kept glancing up at Roxas with ambivalent emotions in his eyes ranging from regret to lust. Roxas saw Sora and he was instantly out of his seat and over to Sora. He grabbed Sora into a hug and whispered into his ear, "Thank god! You saved me from this awful stupid date. He practically bit my ear off at the concert."

Sora laughed and hugged Roxas back, "Well, the date with Riku wasn't going so well either. I kind of messed up."

Roxas glanced up over Sora's shoulder to see Riku staring back at him. "Ew." Axel waltzed over to the group looking at them curiously, his gaze lingering on Sora.

"Hey! It's Riku and Sora. Why don't you guys come sit with us?"

"Yes!" Sora exclaimed and Roxas dragged him towards the booth with Riku trailing after them.

Once they were all seated around the booth with their ice cream, Roxas said, "So...Riku. How'd you force Sora onto this date of yours against his will?"

Riku gritted his teeth and turned away. Sora looked nervously back and forth between them before giving Roxas a pleading look.

Axel then decided to take Roxas' side in hopes of sucking up. "Yea, Riku you shouldn't force people onto dates, it gives a bad impression."

"You know what, Axel. Why don't you mind your damn business? Sora and I have nothing to do with you. Why don't you focus on getting Roxas to come on a date with you willingly," Riku snapped.



Axel looked affronted, "Roxas aren't you going to defend me?"

"Hell no. But I will say why the hell is my name coming out of your mouth, Riku?"

Riku didn't even bother to answer. This night was getting progressively worse with each passing moment. He wasn't even fully thinking at that moment, he just really wanted to piss Roxas off. He leaned across the table to Sora and placed a kiss on Sora's cheek watching Roxas the whole time. Roxas fumed and tried to shove Riku off Sora, but not before Riku grabbed his wrist and twisted it, now that he was practically on top of the table.

"Let go of me," Roxas gritted out.

"Like hell I will. Do you just enjoy making my life more difficult?"

"I told you he was crazy Sora! He's assaulting me!"

"Let go of Roxas, Riku," Axel said angrily.

"Gladly." He released Roxas and pushed him into Axel. "Stay out of it, Roxas," Riku said angrily. "Come on, Sora. We're leaving." He grabbed Sora's wrist and dragged a startled Sora out the door.

"Jeez, what an asshole," Axel huffed slightly irked that someone had pushed Roxas.

"Just shut up," was Roxas' reply.

Riku looked over to Sora, who still looked a bit startled. "I'm sorry about that, Sora," he murmured.

Sora glanced over to Riku and gave a small smile. "It's nothing; I know Roxas can get under people's skin when he really tries."

"So you knew he didn't like me?"

Sora looked at the ground, "I had a faint idea that he might not have liked you." Riku just frowned.

When they arrived back at Sora's house, Sora said, "I'm sorry the date didn't go well."

Riku looked at him for a minute. "It's not really your fault; I guess I shouldn't have pushed you to doing something you didn't really want to do." Sora looked at Riku guiltily.

No, really it's okay Sora. And I'm sorry I got mad at you when it was _me_ who didn't respect what you wanted."



"Its fine," he muttered shifting from side to side.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school Monday. Bye Sora."

"Bye Riku." He watched Riku walk off and then turned and walked inside his door, shutting it and sighing.

"I take it your date wasn't so good?" His mother questioned.

"It was fine," he said rushing past his mother and up the stairs to his room. Once up there, he fell onto his bed and hugged the pillow. He didn't really know why he was so upset, but he guessed it stemmed from the fact that the reason the date hadn't been so good was his fault. But then Riku had taken all the blame, and that made him feel guilty because it wasn't really Riku's fault. He had agreed to the date so he could have been a bit more well-behaved. Sora buried his face into his pillow and squeezed it tight.

* * *

"Come on, Roxas. Give me a hug goodbye."

"No," he gritted out. How much longer until my house, Roxas thought from the backseat of Zexion's car. They finally pulled into Roxas' driveway. "Thanks Zexion," he called jumping out of the car and running towards his door. God! He thought that date would never end. He removed his shoes and hopped up the stairs to the hallway leading to his room. His parents were asleep, but as he passed down the hall, Cloud's door was wide open. He could plainly see Leon pinning Cloud to the bed and them making out. He made a disgusted face and said, "Why don't you two get a room? No one wants to see that."

Cloud broke away, engendering a growl from Leon, long enough to pant out, "Technically we are in a room," before Leon claimed his lips again. Roxas wrinkled his nose and continued down the hall. He entered his room and flipped on his computer. He sighed. He didn't really want to deal with Axel and he didn't want Riku with Sora. But there didn't seem to be anything he could do about it. He supposed he could try and live with it, but he wouldn't make it easy for Riku and something would have to be done about Axel….


	7. Party

Party

Sora bit his lip concentrating on the last card in his hand. He needed an ace, but it was a joker and it seemed to be laughing at him. It was Wednesday night and Sora was over Roxas' house. Friday night was Cloud and Leon's party and they had to win or they wouldn't be able to go. They were 23 rounds into BS and still going. There was a lot at stake. If Roxas and Sora won, they got to come to the party and Cloud and Leon had to be without each other for an entire week. If Cloud and Leon won, then Sora and Roxas couldn't come to the party and they had to cross dress for the entire weekend. Needless to say, neither party wanted to lose.

Sora gingerly placed the card down eyeing Leon's last card. "One Ace."

Leon smirked, "B.S. Sora." Sora groaned then watched as Leon placed his last card down, "One two."

Roxas eyes widened and he yelled, "B.S." in hopes that Leon was lying. Leon shook his head, "Sorry, Roxas," he said flipping the card over to reveal a two. "You lose."

Cloud laughed, "That's what you two get for gambling with the pros."

"This is totally not fair," Sora protested, "I refuse to dress like a girl for the entire weekend. Do you know how much humiliation I'd have to endure?"

"Well, Sora, do you know how lonely I'd be without Leon," Cloud said sliding into Leon's lap.

Roxas made a disgusted face, "Somehow I think you'd survive. It would only be a week not your whole entire lives!"

"You know what, Roxas," Leon said, "I'm feeling nice. You can still come to the party even though you lost and have to cross dress."

Roxas made a sour face and glanced over at Sora who shrugged. "Fine."

"Hey, don't be sour," Cloud said wiggling a little. "Leon's being pretty generous."

"Yes, so I suggest you go borrow some clothes for the weekend." Leon added in with a smirk.

Sora pouted, "Whatever, I'm going home. See you guys."

"Bye Sora," Roxas called, "See you Friday night."

Sora waved and headed out the door. He couldn't believe he would have to borrow Kairi and Ollete's clothes for the weekend. This would totally suck ass.

* * *

At school the next day, he was surprised to see Riku running towards him. They hadn't spoken at all since that incident Friday. He had wondered if Riku was done with him, but he supposed he should have known better than that.

"Hey Sora. How's it going?" Riku asked with a smile.

"Its fine," Sora murmured looking at the ground.

"I just wanted to make sure we were still okay after Friday." Sora looked up when Riku said this.

"Yeah, we're fine," he said looking away.

"Alright then I'll see you later," Riku said with a wave as he turned around. Sora could have sworn he saw a mischievous flicker in Riku's eyes, but thinking nothing of it, he dismissed it.

Sora pulled the navy blue bow down, but it was no use, the bow just bounced back up. He was wearing a navy blue mini dress that was form fitting in the top and short and loose in the bottom. He hated this dress, if you were below him you could see right under his dress to his matching navy underwear. Roxas was wearing a similar dress in pink and looking infuriated.

"Those bastards," he fumed, "they didn't say they were picking out our party clothes. I could have at least retained some dignity. I'm not some stupid flamer in _pink._"

"Well, Roxas the pink does set off your blonde hair nicely."

"Shut it, Sora. This is not funny at all. Let's go down before everyone gets there and we have to make an entrance."

"But Roxas didn't the party start a half hour ago?"

"It doesn't matter, no one's ever on time. Let's just go, so I can give Cloud a hard time about this."

Roxas stormed down the stairs with Sora following behind him. "Cloud, this is the worst thing you've ever done! I won't ever forgive you for--" Roxas froze in midsentence as he saw that every one had indeed arrived and he definitely didn't know Riku and Axel were coming. Axel, who was currently staring at Roxas in disbelief.

When he finally regained his voice Axel said, "Well Rox, I didn't peg you for the cross dressing type." Roxas' face took on a bright shade of red and he turned to run after Sora up the stairs.

"Nice underwear girls," Leon called to them amused. Sora froze in mortification. He futilely tried to pull down the bottom of his skirt, and when he couldn't he just sat on the steps legs pressed together in horror.

Roxas followed his example before yelling, "You could have told us everyone was here!"

"And ruin the show?" Larxene called, "I think not."

"So why exactly are you dressed like girls," Aerith asked a little uncomfortably.

Cloud jumped in, "They lost a bet to us and have to cross dress the entire weekend."

"….That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"Nah, they deserved it." Cloud looked up at them. "You wanted to come to the party so come on down," he laughed.

Roxas glared and held the front of his dress down before descending the stairs with Sora. The whole way down the stairs their faces were burning, everyone was focused on them and you could see the smiles on their faces, and especially the look of longing on Riku's face while Axel's eyes held lust.

"Well," Cloud said, "Now that the shows over why don't we get back to the party."

Roxas continued to glare at the back of Cloud's head while Sora took a seat on the couch. Everyone went back to whatever they were doing, making out, dancing, tormenting each other, but at least they were having fun doing it. Axel slid onto the couch next to Roxas.

"Hmm….you look kind of cute as a girl. If I wasn't gay I'd probably date you."

Roxas scowled, "I'm really not in the mood right now for your stupid comments Axel."

"Who said anything about comments? I'm just going to sit here and have a nice serious conversation with you. After all that's what parties are for, right," he winked.

Roxas groaned in despair.

"So Sora," Riku said approaching him near the food table. "Are you having a good time?"

Sora instantly flinched when he saw Riku standing next to him. He took a self-conscious step backwards. "Uh...the p-party's okay, I guess."

"Is it what you thought it would be? Cloud said how you and Roxas really wanted to come, and then Leon thought it would be a good idea to invite me and Axel."

All the while Riku was saying this; he was moving closer and closer to Sora, who in response stepped farther and farther back.

"Oh yeah, we w-wanted to come. But it was a surprise you two were going to be here."

"I could tell. The expression on your face was priceless. But then I have to wonder why you made that face when you saw me. Was it because you didn't want to see me So-ra?" By this time, Riku had Sora backed up against the wall.

"N-no that wasn't it, I was just surprised to see you," Sora said stuttering from the close distance.

"Really?" Riku said reaching up and running his fingers through Sora's soft chocolate brown locks.

Sora slid down the wall to the floor, red faced and freaked out. Riku had never been this forward with him before.

Riku sat down in front of him, settling in between his legs. "So, how do you feel right now?"

"Um...I feel a little uncomfortable."

"That's fine." Riku said, and then he leaned forward, as Sora leaned back into the wall, and pressed his lips to Sora's soft ones. Riku vaguely thought "Is everything about this boy soft and sweet?" He pressed his lips a little firmer to Sora's, running his tongue light as a feather over Sora's lips. When Sora let out a gasp, Riku pulled away, that's when he noticed that the room had gone silent.

He glanced around just in time to see Roxas storming towards him in fury, although it was a bit marred by the pink dress. "What the fuck do you think your doing?" Roxas yelled glaring down at Riku. "Get away from him. God! You're nothing but a man-whore."

Riku stared back at him, his eyes hard as the emeralds his eyes were the colors of. He said slowly, "Didn't I tell you to stay out of it, Roxas? Me and Sora are none of your concern."

"Damn straight, it's my concern. I'm the one who's supposed to protect him from people like _you?_"

"Roxas, no really, it's okay," Sora intervened. Riku gave him a curious look at his intervention.

"Sora. You don't even like this guy. Why are you standing up for him?"

"Roxas, that's enough. Maybe you should go upstairs and cool down for a minute. You seem to be more upset than Sora," Cloud suggested.

"And leave him down here with _that_," Roxas exclaimed.

"Sora will be coming up too. I think you both have had enough for tonight."

"Fine, come on Sora."

"No," Riku said leaning over Sora protectively, causing him to blush darker. "Sora's staying with me."

Roxas looked over at Cloud with disbelief etched onto his face. "Go, Roxas. Sora will be up in a minute. Even if I have to pry him out of Riku's unconscious hold," Cloud said with a pointed look at Riku.

"Fine." Roxas turned to leave giving Riku one last menacing glare over his shoulder. When Roxas had slammed his door closed, Axel stealthily began to creep up the stairs towards Roxas's room.

Riku turned his full attention back to Sora. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Sora's. "Well, how was it?" Riku asked fingers lightly tracing up Sora's arm.

"Umm…it was…." Thankfully, he was saved from having to answer when Cloud placed his hand on Riku's shoulder and pulled him back.

"I meant it when I said, that I think Sora has had enough for tonight."

"Are you serious?" Riku looked at him in disbelief, "I thought you were just saying that for Roxas's benefit."

"Oh, I'm very serious. Sora's only 14, you can't move that fast. Sora, why don't you go to bed in my room," he said receiving a look from Leon which he pointedly ignored. "I think Roxas needs some alone time and he'll probably be in there later anyway to make sure you're not too traumatized."

Sora gladly jumped up and away from Riku. He gave a quick wave to everyone and ran up the steps not even minding that his skirt was flying up. Cloud looked over at Riku, "He doesn't even know if he's gay or not. You wanna slow down?"

Riku just looked at him.

Axel crept silently down the carpeted hallway his eyes set on the door that said "Roxas." He silently slid open the door and walked inside, shutting the door behind him with a small click. He looked around the black and white room and spotted Roxas lying on his bed facing the wall. "Time for cheer up time," he thought to himself. Axel tiptoed across the room till he was right over Roxas and then fell down onto the bed grabbing Roxas into a loose but firm hug.

"Axel!" Roxas spluttered trying to pry himself away from the grip on him. "What are you _doing?_"

"I'm trying to cheer you up."

"Well, I don't need cheering up, so let me go," Roxas responded.

"No way. You never talk to me, Roxas. Now would be the perfect time to get to know you."

"I'm really not in the mood, Axel."

"You're never in the mood," Axel whined.

"Well, I guess that means you pick horrible times. And that is not my fault."

"Then make it up to me and talk to me now. Besides it'll help keep your mind off Sora."

"I don't have to make anything up to me and who said I wanted to keep my mind off Sora anyway?"

Axel gave him a long look. "Roxas I'm going to ask you a very serious question and I want to be honest about it. Are you and Sora in a relationship?"

"NO! Stupid! That's INCEST! What are you, an idiot? Get out of my room right now. I knew I should have screamed harassment as soon as I knew you were in here." Roxas finally breaking out of Axels grip shoved him roughly onto the floor.

"Jeez Roxas! I was just asking; you don't have to be so mean about it! I was just curious."

"Well, it was none of your business and it wasn't yours to inquire about. So like I said, GET OUT!"

Axel glared at him, "Damnit Roxas. Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Because I'm Roxas and that's the way I am," he answered without even sparing Axel a glance."

Axel muttered something under his breath and walked out the door shutting it behind him. "Good riddance," Roxas muttered.


	8. Starting Over?

Okay, wow. Three months before I finally got another chapter up. I think its a filler chapter or mayber not? I dunno, either way its the longest chapter I've ever made, lol. If the bold on my story is bothering anyone, please tell me and I'd be happy to change it. I have no idea why I did it anyway. To biach-goddess-leah, what it meant was, he hasn't really gone out with anyone because he liked them, so he's gone with girls and boys because they wanted him to, so he doesn't really know yet. And lastly, I'm dedicating this chapter to KuniKere-chan because if she hadn't left me a review on Dancer also saying please update, it probably would have been months before I did an update. So anyway, here is chapter 8.

* * *

Starting Over?

"Hey, Sora. Wake up," Roxas said attempting to shake him awake.

Sora blearily opened his wide cerulean eyes, blinking a few times to take in his surroundings. He glanced from the white ceiling to the black walls, to the alarm clock reading 7:30 a.m., his eyes finally coming to rest on the blonde currently shaking him. "What is it, Roxas?"

"Get up. I wanted to go to the mall and pick up that game."

"You'll have to go alone," Sora replied turning over on his side. "I refuse to go to the mall dressed like a girl. I guess you're shit outta luck."

Roxas prodded him in the head, "Did you forget you have to pick up a CD for your mom today? So, I guess that would make you shit outta luck too, huh?"

Sora yawned widely pulling the covers up to his chin. "Well, the mall's open all day. We can go later, when I'm fully awake."

"No! We have to go now before actual people arrive."

"I'm not moving, Roxas," Sora stated before beginning to slip into a light slumber.

"Stupid ass," Roxas sulked receiving him a kick that ended with him sprawled out on the floor rubbing his butt.

"Now, whose ass is stupid."

* * *

Hours later, Sora awakened with a yawn, stretching and tossing the covers back. He glanced to his right to find Roxas watching T.V. with a sour look on his face.

"You know, Roxas, if you wanted to get there that bad, you'd think you could have at least gotten dressed already."

Roxas just stared at him, "Let's go."

Sora walked into the open kitchen, and took a seat at the table where Cloud was pouring Orange Juice. "How was the rest of your night," he questioned.

"Oh, it was great. Party and afterwards."

Sora twisted up his face in disgust, "Speaking of which, how did I end up in Roxas's bed?"

"That was Leon. He insisted we sleep in my room and nowhere else, so he dumped you in Roxas's room."

"Oh."

"Don't you look nice today," Cloud said with a grin finally noticing Sora's outfit which consisted of tight light blue capris and a white cami with a jacket over it.

"I look way better than Roxas. His friends apparently love dress up and chose not to take pity on him."

They glanced up simultaneously as they heard a low mutter cueing Roxas' entrance, in a red mini skirt and a dark blue baby tee, followed by a vaguely amused looking Leon.

"Good morning," Sora smiled while Cloud handed them glasses of orange juice.

Leon muttered some sort of reply before moving behind Cloud and leaning heavily on him.

Roxas completely ignoring the orange juice and the good morning, grabbed Sora and dragged him out the door without so much as a goodbye.

"Jeez Roxas," Sora cried trying to regain his balance, "I know you're angry and all, but you don't have to take it out on me."

"That's easy for you to say! You're not the one going to the mall, a _public _place, in a miniskirt."

"Well, yeah. I know but still," Sora said rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway let's go."

Entering the mall, Roxas headed directly towards the video game store and Sora the other direction, towards the CD store.

"We'll meet in the food court for pizza, right?"

"Sora, we just left the house."

"Yeah, I know and I didn't get to eat breakfast."

"Fine. Whatever. We'll meet there in 30 minutes."

"Kay, bye," he waved with a grin.

* * *

Roxas started walking towards the game store completely aware of the weird looks he was receiving. He glanced up with a slightly red face and noticed people scrutinizing him. They probably couldn't tell if he was a boy or girl.

He picked up his pace a considerable amount almost running by the time he reached the store. He stepped inside panting and out of breath. He would never forgive Cloud and Leon for this.

The game adviser looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "May I help you?"

"Yeah, I want to buy…… Final Fantasy XIII."

He arched an eyebrow and smiled, "Are you sure a delicate girl like you wants to play a boyish game like that?"

"Just gimme the damn game!"

"Oh, a feisty one, are we? How bad do you want it," he smirked.

Roxas clenched his fists tight and stalked over to the counter; he got into the clerk's face and grit out, "Give me the game."

The clerk's eyes widened them narrowed, "Wait a minute, you're a boy."

"That's right and I am not in the mood to deal with yours or anyone else's shit."

"Tough words for a boy in a skirt."

"Is there a problem here," the manager asked just as Roxas was about to let his fist connect with the guy's face.

"Uh...No?"

The manager's eyes narrowed, "Why don't I check you out over here?"

After leaving the store with the game, Roxas felt worse than ever as he headed in the direction of the food court. "Dammnit, Sora. Why do you need pizza? I just want to get back home."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora was in the CD store scanning the racks for the CD his mom wanted. "Found it," he murmured picking it up.

"And I found you," a voice whispered in his ear as he felt an arm wind itself around his waist.

He jumped about a foot and let out a silent scream as he tried to pull himself free.

"Jeez Sora, relax," Riku laughed, "It's just me."

Sora turned around to face a smirking Riku. "That's not funny."

"You're right. It's not," Riku laughed. "Who did you think it was anyway, a deranged stalker?"

"I didn't know, but your voice came out of nowhere. Sorry if I got freaked out," he snapped.

"You don't have to be so uptight, Sora," Riku replied letting go of his waist. He studied Sora with a carefully blank look on his face before shaking his head and letting out a sigh. "So, anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Roxas; I'm supposed to pick up a CD for my mom."

Riku made a face at the mention of Roxas, "So, I'm guessing this whole cross-dressing thing is the whole weekend?"

Sora blushed, "Yeah." He paid for the CD and headed towards the exit. "Well, I'm going to go meet Roxas for lunch."

He raised an eyebrow, "Mind if I join? I have no idea where Hayner ran off to."

Sora looked at the ground, "I don't mind, but Roxas may."

"Well, I'll deal with that when the time comes."

Sora shrugged and headed towards the food court. Riku wisely didn't get too near him, learning from the results of previous encounters.

They headed to the pizza line in the food court and after they'd paid for their food, they headed to the booth near the back that Roxas was seated at.

"God, Sora. The point was to remain inconspicuous, not to let dogs follow you around."

Sora blushed, "Roxas, don't be like that."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. What are _you _doing here anyway?"

"I was just going to join you guys for lunch," Riku replied.

"Who invited you h--"

"I invited him, Roxas," Sora interrupted. Roxas and Riku both gave Sora surprised looks.

"_Why?"_

"Because I wanted to, now can we just eat?"

Roxas shrugged starting in on his Chinese. Sora sighed in relief as he ate his own pizza oblivious to the curious look Riku was sending his way.

"Hey Riku!"

All three heads shot up at the same time to see Hayner running towards them. "That's where you disappeared off to," he panted. "To see some girl?"

"No, you ran off and while I was looking for you, I ran into _Sora_ and decided to have lunch with him."

"Sora? I knew he was weird, but really. He's dressed like a girl."

Sora flushed, "Always nice to know what someone thinks of you."

Roxas cleared his throat, "Hello, Sora's not the only one here."

Hayner glanced over to him, "Hey," he said sliding into the seat next time to Roxas.

"Way to make yourself comfortable, Hayner," Riku put in.

Hayner waved him off, "What's your name?"

Roxas's face morphed into disbelief then he smirked, "You're Riku's friend aren't you?"

"Yup, and you must be a friend of Sora's?"

"Yup," Roxas stopped to give Riku a glare daring him to interfere, "I'm Rose."

Hayner smiled, "Nice name for a nice girl." Sora and Riku's mouths dropped open in disbelief.

Roxas laughed sliding a little closer to Hayner.

Hayner flashed Riku a grin before moving closer to Roxas, "So, how do you know Sora?"

"Oh, we've been friends since back when girls and boys didn't get along," Roxas answered prompting Sora to choke on his soda.

"Really," he said sliding closer. "You know I think you're kind of cute."

"Really? Cus I happen to think your kind of hot," Roxas blinked up at him. Sora and Riku were practically on top of the table watching Roxas's plan unfold.

"Uh…Hayner?"

"Not now, Riku."

Riku watched in shock as Hayner pressed his lips to "Rose's" and "Rose" pressed back. He sat back in his seat in disbelief as he watched his _straight_ friend make out with another guy. He glanced over to Sora who was fiddling with his hands and trying to look anywhere but at them. Riku placed his hands over Sora's and intertwined Sora's hand between his.

"Sora, do you want to give this up?"

"What?"

"I really like you, but you obviously don't like me. If you're suffering, we can…..break up."

Sora looked into Riku's eyes and saw the silent pain it took him to utter those words, "Riku….I…..we…." Sora was at a loss for words, all he could concentrate on was the guilt he felt and being the cause of Riku's pain. He forced a smile, "We can…stay together."

Riku smiled and rested his head in the curve on Sora's neck kissing the skin, "Thank you, Sora. You won't regret this."

Their eyes flickered over to Roxas and Hayner who had broken apart and were both heavily panting. "That was….. a really great kiss…., Rose."

"Glad you think so, considering I thought you were straight and all."

He turned back to her, "I am straight and you're a girl, what's that suppose to mean?"

"Am I girl?" Roxas asked staring at Hayner full on.

Hayner's eyes widened, he glanced from Riku to Sora, then back to Roxas. The pieces clicked together, he had mistaken Sora for a girl and this "girl" was Roxas, his blonde cousin. "Oh shit," Hayner said backing up. "What the fuck is wrong with you," he yelled.

"You kissed me."

"You're dressed like a girl!"

"Does that make you gay?"

He rounded on Riku, "How could you sit there and let me kiss another boy!"

"I tried to tell you. Did you not see our disbelieving expressions?"

"Well," Roxas interjected, "maybe you shouldn't kiss random girls. Maybe it wouldn't have happened if you didn't hang out with him," he said pointing at Riku. "Consider it a lesson learned."

Hayner balled his fists in fury, "Well, now that I know you're not a girl, I'll have no problem hitting you."

Roxas jumped out of the booth pushing Hayner to the ground, "You'd have to catch me first." Hayner struck off after Roxas, knocking over tables and crashing into people.

"Should we go after them," Sora asked.

"Nah, let's get some ice cream," Riku replied leading Sora away by the hand.

* * *

"I'm kind of tired," Sora replied in response to Riku's question.

"Yeah, well that was 7 consecutive games of DDR. I thought you'd want a break." They moved to a darker corner of the arcade where there were seats. Sora leaned against Riku on the bench inhaling his scent. Even after 7 rounds of DDR, he still smells really good, Sora idly thought. Sora felt his cell phone vibrate and pulled it out to see an unknown number flashing on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Is this Sora Minasuru?"

"Yes it is."

"We need you to come get your cousin, Roxas Strife. Is Riku Isuzu still with you?"

"Yes he is. Is Roxas okay?"

Their both fine, but because of their behavior we had to take them down to mall security. They've been fined and now need someone to sign them out."

"We'll be right there." Sora hung up the phone, "Come on, Riku, we have to get Roxas and Hayner from mall security." "Ugh," Sora said standing up, "my legs feel like jelly."

"I could carry you," Riku offered.

Sora hesitated then took a breath, "Sure," he answered climbing onto Riku's back.

* * *

Riku smirked as he turned the corner to see Roxas and Hayner on separate sides of a room fuming.

"Are you Riku and Sora," a rent-a-cop asked.

"Yeah, that's us."

"The both of you just sign these slips and we can let them go."

"Can I sign for both of them since Sora's asleep?"

"Fine."

Riku signed the papers and they opened the door releasing Roxas with a large bruise near his eye and a swollen jaw followed by Hayner sporting a black eye and a busted lip. Roxas barely glanced at them as he stalked out of the station.

Once they were outside the mall Roxas said, "Put him down. We're going home." He stepped near the sidewalk and flagged down a taxi.

Riku shrugged and woke Sora up. "I got Roxas and he's got a cab. Time to go."

Sora got down, landing unsteadily on his feet. Riku looked at Sora with his eyes half-lidded and sleepy, and hoped it was a sight he'd get to see again. He leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Sora's lips. Surprisingly, whether it was because he didn't mind or because he was too sleepy to care, he didn't resist. Roxas grabbed Sora and pulled him into the taxi slamming the door.

Riku watched the taxi drive off, "Nice black eye, Hayner. Beat by a girl."

"Shut the hell up, Riku. I am not in the mood for any shit right now."

"Good, cus I'm not really in the mood to tease you right now," Riku replied smiling at the sky.

* * *

Chapter 8 end. Thank you for reading. Please check out my one-shot Dancer too, if you want to.


	9. Wait what?

Hi, I finally managed to get this chapter out after a lot of writer's block. I couldn't think of how to get from Point A to Point B, so I had to create a whole other chapter to get there and that took forever, even though its short. But here it is. :)

* * *

...Wait...what?

Sora idly chewed on his pencil as he tapped his foot nervously against the floor. This stupid quiz was killing him, he had no idea how to proof this rhombus or any of the other shapes either. The last few lessons had been a blur; he paid absolutely no attention to his surroundings in his monotonous math class. Usually he could pull a C in math but this whole chapter was kicking his ass, and to make matters worse there was a test coming up and if he failed, he knew he wouldn't be able to go on the planned camping trip.

"_Hey, guess what Sora," Roxas grinned._

"_What's up, Roxas? It must be good for you to be this hyped up about something."_

"_It is! Cloud's letting us go on the camping trip with him and his friends."_

"_What! Why?"_

"_Who _cares _why? We're going! But I think Demyx wanted to try another "get together," and this seemed ideal, so in honor of our autumn break….We're spending a week up near the mountains camping!"_

"_That's awesome! We're going _this _autumn break?"_

"_Yes," Roxas exclaimed. _

Sora sighed and let his head hit his desk with a thud. He had been so looking forward to this trip and now he couldn't even go.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Minasuru," the teacher questioned appearing beside his desk.

"No, no problem. In fact I'm done with the quiz. Here." He shoved the paper void of any writing except his name into the teacher's hand, picked up his stuff, and headed out the door just as the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Sora shuffled lazily down the hall to his locker resting his head against the cool metal door and sighing.

"What's got you down," a soft voice whispered in his ear. Sora tensed and turned around; he hated when Riku did that.

He faked a smile, "Nothing, just being gloomy."

Riku frowned down at him, "You? Being gloomy? For no reason? I highly doubt that." He stepped closer, "C'mon Sora tell me what's wrong."

Sora swallowed and stepped back, "It's just some stupid math stuff, don't worry about it."

"If it were just math, you wouldn't be so upset."

Sora looked down at his feet, "I'm not upset. It's just…if I don't pass the test I won't be able to go on the camping trip and I got a zero on my last two quizzes," he muttered.

Riku's eyes widened slightly, unbeknownst to Sora, "Is that all," he questioned.

"Is that all," Sora repeated in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. I mean if that's all it is, I could tutor you, you know. After all, I did take the class last year."

"Well, yeah…but…."

"And I'll get to spend more time with you, besides do you have any reason not to?"

Sora hesitated; this was starting to sound awfully familiar. "Well…"

"Exactly. You don't. So we'll start today." Riku took Sora's hand and began leading him towards the door, only holding tighter when he felt Sora's slight resistance.

"Actually, I was going to stop by the mall and get a smoothie."

"It's on the way to my house, we'll stop by there," Riku dismissed.

Sora simply sighed in defeat.

--

Riku dropped both his and Sora's empty smoothie containers into the trash, before cautiously heading back to Sora. This whole situation was starting to take its toll on him, while he really did like Sora, the constant resistance was hardly getting better. He really hadn't been anticipating this much work, it was palpable that Sora didn't feel the same way about him and the Roxas thing was really wearing thin. Honestly, as much as he hated to admit it, he was toying with the idea of breaking up with Sora. The constant rejection was just a bit too much to handle. If things didn't get better after this camping trip, then they were going to be officially over, not like it was much of a relationship now anyway.

Something must have shown on his face, for when he reached the table, Sora gave him a concerned look. He simply brushed it off with a shrug of his shoulders and nodded towards the exit of the mall. Sora quickly got up and followed after him towards the door.

"What's wrong, Riku," he asked quietly.

"Nothing," he replied, not even sparing Sora a glance. "I'm just tired."

"Do you want to do the tutoring another day?"

"Naw, it's fine. Whatever. We can go ahead today."

"Riku……"

"It's fine, Sora," he stated flatly.

Sora faltered mid-step, stung by Riku's tone. He hadn't been expecting that. Was it possible he and Riku weren't going to be together much longer? Somehow the possibility didn't make him as happy as he'd thought it would.

"Well, if it isn't little Sora." Sora froze and sucked in a deep breath. He glanced to the side from his peripheral vision and internally shuddered. He glanced up to find that during the course of his musings, Riku had disappeared.

"Hello Xemnas, Sora replied quietly.

"Walking alone? I see you still haven't learned; you haven't changed much."

"It's only been a year."

"Yes," he said stepping forward, "A year too long."

Sora shuddered and took a step back."Uh..yeah."

"What do you say we try again?"

"No," Sora shook his head frantically, "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"On the contrary, I think it would be an excellent idea," he remarked closing in towards Sora.

"Sora," Riku called concerned, appearing a few feet away.

Sora breathed a sigh of relief and ran to Riku taking his hand. Riku looked down at their intertwined fingers then at Sora suspiciously.

"Ah, so I see you've moved on again. Roxas and Cloud haven't interfered yet?"

"Who _are _you," Riku questioned.

"Why, I'm one of Sora's old flames."

"_What?!"_

"Sora, hasn't told you? Well, that figures. You'll probably be like me anyway and fade away into nothingness….so I guess there was no reason to tell you anything."

Riku looked down when he felt the insistent tugging on his hand. "Let's go, Riku," Sora muttered.

Riku gave one final look to the weird speaking guy and allowed Sora to lead him away.

--

"Jeez," Sora exclaimed stretching, "That was way too much math."

Riku snapped out of his thoughts, "But you understand it now, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose so, enough to pass the test and get to go on the camping trip!"

"Riiiight," Riku hesitated, "What did that guy mean about "one of your old flames?"

Sora flinched, "It was nothing."

"Sora, how many people have you dated?"

"That's none of your business."

"Sora…."

"….."

"I'm just asking about what he said."

Sora glared at him, "He was one of the many people I dated that I didn't like. He was also one of the ones that Cloud and Roxas took care of the fastest, but he wasn't the worst."

"So they really do get involved in your relationships," Riku mused tapping his against his chin.

"Only when things seem to be getting bad."

"So," Riku said suddenly, "Who was the worst?"

Sora gave him a sour look and then sighed, "Vexen."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why was he the worst?"

"Well…he um…wanted sex."

Riku raised his eyebrows, "And how old were you?"

"…Thirteen. And before you ask he was 17."

"Why were you with a 17 year old, Sora?"

"Well, its how I end up with everyone, they ask me and I just can't say no."

"Well then what happened?"

"I told him no and he got aggressive. I really shouldn't have been alone with him anyway, I saw the way he had been looking at me. Anyway, I kneed him below the belt and managed to get out. He chased me half way to Cloud's house. Cloud opened the door to a scared me and everything just came out." Sora sighed and glanced up to see Riku's reaction, but his face remained expressionless. "Needless to say, the next day, Cloud and Roxas took care of him and I haven't seen him since then."

"So, basically, "Riku stated, "You just get suckered into these unhappy relationships."

"Yeah," Sora sighed.

Riku turned and looked at Sora full on, "I think we should break up."

"…..Wait….what?"

"I think we should break up, apparently this is just like your other relationships. There's no point in forcing this. I'll still tutor you and what not if you want it, but other than that, we're done. I'll leave you alone. Anyway, see you around." Riku stood up, gathered his things, and left out the door leaving Sora speechless.

When he had finally managed to comprehend what just happened, he picked up his cell and dialed Roxas.

"Hello."

"Roxas, me and Riku just broke up."

"Really? That's great!"

"Is it?"

"Well, yeah. Duh, Sora. Now you don't have to deal with him anymore."

"I guess…"

"Anyway, are you coming on the camping trip?"

"Yeah…listen Roxas, I gotta go, I'll see you Sunday."

"Uh. Okay. I guess I'll see you then too. Bye."

Sora hit the end button and flopped down on his bed, he felt empty all of a sudden. He wasn't sure why though, he wasn't really that into Riku right now, but he guessed that maybe he was starting to get used to his presence. Now it felt like a door had just been shut and he didn't see another one opening.

--

Riku pushed open the door to his house and sighed. He couldn't believe he had just broken up with Sora. He was still completely into the kid, but the feeling that he was just a burden to him was just too much to bear. He wasn't about to continue dating Sora knowing that he was smothering him. It was better this way, he decided. Maybe they would be friends and maybe they wouldn't. He fell back onto his bed blowing his bangs into the air. Well, this was sure to make the camping trip awkward.

* * *

Please review, hopefully my next chapter will be out sooner.

* * *


	10. Sunday

I hope this chapter isn't too bad. Originally It was supposed to have Sunday through Wednesday in one chapter, but some how I wrote almost 2k words just about Sunday. How does that happen? Anyway, kinda angsty kinda not. But hope you like.

* * *

**Sunday**

Cloud dumped the last of Sora's bags in the back of the van and waved goodbye to his aunt. Sora looked up at Cloud grinning from ear to ear, "So, are we ready to go now? Everyone's here."

Cloud glanced at Sora and gave him a questioning look, "Not everyone. We're still waiting for three people."

"Three?" Sora looked around, "But the only person missing is Tifa."

"Yeah….sure. Anyway get in the purple van. You're riding with Demyx, Zexion, Rinoa, and Aerith. Everyone else is in the other van."

"Wait. You mean I can't ride with you or Roxas or anyone else I know?"

"Sora, you'll be fine. Trust me, its better this way."

Sora pouted and climbed into the van settling himself in the back row, he stretched out across the seat and grinned at the prospect of having the whole row to himself for the next 2 and a half hours. That is, until he felt the van dip and an added pressure to his legs.

"Jeez, Sora. You can't stretch out across the seat like that. After all, it's not like you're back here alone."

Sora's eyes flew open and he gaped at Axel in shock, "What are you _doing _here?"

Axel snorted, "Well, that's a nice way to greet someone. I'm going on the trip too. Didn't Cloud tell you?"

"Uh, lemme think, NO."

Axel looked towards the other van wistfully, "I guess that means Roxas doesn't know either, huh?"

"If he did, he would have put up a huge fit by now. I guess we'll leave it to surprise," Sora yawned.

"Well," Axel said adjusting his position so that his legs were stretched out in front of him and Sora's head was resting comfortably in his lap, "I guess I'll spoil your surprise and tell you that Riku's coming too."

"What?!" Sora yelled colliding his head with Axel's.

"Shit! God, Sora, watch what you're doing. Just because you're small doesn't mean your head isn't hard."

"I can't believe Cloud didn't tell me," he replied. "How could he not?"

"Maybe he didn't want to hear your response. Besides is it that big a deal?"

"Yeah, actually it is. Me and Riku just broke up," Sora stated settling back down and letting his eyes drift closed.

"Ouch. Yeah, that could make things…..awkward," Axel commented beginning to stroke Sora's soft brunet spikes.

"Yeah," he said relaxing into Axel's soft comforting strokes, "Let's just hope Riku and Roxas don't tear each other apart on the way up there," Sora murmured falling into a light doze.

"I agree," Axel whispered, "That would make my chances of talking to Roxas non existent."

--

"I can't believe you didn't tell me _he _was coming," Roxas exclaimed glaring at Cloud.

"This is exactly the reason why," Cloud answered.

"But I could have at least gotten some warning."

"I'm right here," Riku intoned.

"And your point?"

"Come on now, Roxas," Aerith interrupted, "We've got two and a half hours together. Let's try and make this pleasant."

"Oh god. Two and a half hours and then a _week _with him, how am I going to survive?"

Riku glared at him but said absolutely nothing. "Roxas, would you shut up and act your age," Cloud said irritated.

"Maybe I don't……" He was cut off when Leon turned his extremely annoyed on the verge of being angry glare at Roxas.

Roxas turned and stared out the window, "Wouldn't be so angry if it wasn't for Cloud," he muttered under his breath.

"And your point," Riku couldn't help but comment.

Roxas opened his mouth but closed it without uttering a syllable when he met Leon's stony gaze in the mirror. He slid lower in his seat sulking. Cloud breathed a sigh of relief.

Two and a half hours later…..

"Isn't that sweet," Larxene said sarcastically.

"I agree with you. It's completely disgusting and what is _he _doing here anyway. What's with all the unwanted surprise guests?"

"Give it a rest, Roxas," Riku said, "We get it. You don't like Axel."

"Who asked you anyway, whore?"

Riku took a step towards Roxas with the intent of hitting him, but Aerith calmly stepped between them and blocked Roxas. She smiled in an endearing way hoping for Riku to back down.

Cloud sighed in frustration, "I'm going to start unloading the van," he said grabbing the two closest bags and heading for one of the three cabins. Leon glared at Roxas before following after Cloud.

Roxas turned back to the scene in front of him. He moved over to Axel and began shaking him, "Get off my cousin, you child molester!" Axel woke up with a jolt causing Sora to fall off his lap and into Riku's arms. He shook himself awake and turned red when he saw his current situation.

"Uh…hi. Nice catch?"

"Whatever Sora," Riku said helping him to his feet.

Roxas glared at Axel who still looked kind of dazed. "A little touchy-feely aren't we?"

"……What…..oh…..that. He was just sleepy."

"And you were just there, huh," Roxas muttered sarcastically. He threw another glare at Axel before grabbing Sora away from Riku to help unload the vans.

"We may have some trouble this week, hmmm?" Rinoa commented.

"If he gets to out of hand, I have my fist because I certainly don't wanna listen to some brat bitch all week," Larxene replied testily.

Half an hour later, the girls were settled in their cabin and the boys were divided up four to a cabin. Sora looked over the side of his top bunk to where Roxas sat on the floor sulking. "Cheer up, Roxas," he called. "It's only for a week."

"Easy for you to say. You're staying in a cabin with people you know."

"But I was in a van with people I didn't know on the way up here," Sora pointed out.

"It wasn't a week."

"Roxas. What's the big deal? All you have to do in the cabin is sleep, its not like you all are making every move together. It's not camp."

"…….."

"Hey, you guys, Come on," Demyx interrupted throwing open the door, "We're about to go looking in the forest."

"Why?" Roxas asked.

Demyx shrugged, "I dunno. Just to explore the area before we turn in for the night."

Sora jumped off the bed, "Sounds good to me." He grabbed Roxas wrist and dragged him out the door. They met up with the group near the forest's edge.

"We just basically want to see where the trail is, and the lake, and all that kind of stuff," Cloud informed them. "So, let's go."

Roxas adjusted Sora's hold on his wrist, so that their fingers were intertwined and allowed Sora to lead him after the others. They stuck to the forest's dirt trail and the markers guiding them to the tennis courts, the hiking trail, and finally the lake. Sora kicked off his flip flops and ran into the sparkling blue water up to his knees. "Can we go swimming Cloud?"

"Maybe tomorrow, Sora, but not at this moment."

"Can we at least stay here a little bit," Sora pouted.

"I guess," Cloud sighed, "for a little bit."

"Yes! Come get in the water, Demyx!"

"Already there," he replied running towards Sora. He arrived beside Sora sending a spray of water onto the younger boy which he retaliated with a huge splash soaking Demyx. Everyone else not so anxious to get their clothes wet settled down on the warm sand and watched Sora and Demyx frolic.

Axel walked over and sat near Roxas. "Hey."

"What do you want," Roxas responded.

"Wanna go for a walk with me?"

"Not really."

Axel was silent for a moment, "What do you have against me?"

"Nothing."

"So why are you against me?"

"Because I can be."

"Because you can be?"

"Yup. Exactly. Now you're getting the picture."

"So, you have absolutely nothing against me, but you won't give me the time of day?"

"Pretty much."

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't like you. You're way too aggressive."

"Aggressive?"

"Yeah. That's what I said."

"I'm aggressive," Axel asked his voice taking on angry tone.

"Yep."

"When _you're _the one who's constantly picking fights and being an asshole?"

Roxas jumped to his feet. "I didn't ask you to come over here. You chose to, another mistake in the many you've made."

Axel just glared at him.

"You don't believe me. Okay, they can also be reasons why I don't like you. You add more every time I see you. One: My name isn't Blondie. Two: Yeah fall on me in a public place and then refuse to get up. Three: You nearly bite my ear off in a concert. FOUR: YOU SPEAK AT ALL THE WRONG TIMES. AND FIVE: YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN TO LEAVE PEOPLE ALONE." Roxas stated his voice rising with every reason. By now, they had the attention of everyone on the beach. Sora made a move to go to Roxas, but Demyx held him back with a hand on his arm and shake of his head. Axel's only response was to stand up, shove Roxas into the sand, and stalk off the way they'd come. Everyone just stared in silence.

Cloud cleared his throat, "Maybe its time we headed back. It's starting to get dark." Sora and Demyx got out of the water squeezing out their hair and clothes before silently following after the group back to their cabins. When they arrived back at the campsite, Axel lit the camp fire and then went into his cabin and Roxas into his. The rest of the group settled around the campfire roasting hot dogs and making small talk.

"Maybe it was a mistake to invite Axel," Leon said quietly to Cloud.

"It may have been a bad time to invite him, but Roxas really needs to calm down. I figured this would be a good chance for everyone to at least become a bit more accepting, but apparently not."

"Yeah, because it seems to me Roxas is bringing everyone down with him….including you."

Cloud sighed, "I'll talk to him tomorrow and if he doesn't grow up, I'll send him home some way."

"Sounds good to me, then you won't have to divide your attention for the remainder of the week."

Cloud rolled his eyes, "Whatever. There's still Sora."

"You know Sora takes care of himself and doesn't cause as much trouble."

Cloud smirked, "Anyway," he said standing up and reaching down a hand to Leon, "Let's go to bed. I'm tired."

"Fine," Leon answered accepting Cloud's hand and pulling himself to his feet.

The group threw dirt on the fire extinguishing it before heading to their respective cabins. Sora crouched down near Axel's bunk, "Are you awake," he whispered.

"Nnh," was Axel's response.

"Axel…..Roxas really isn't that bad."

Axel turned over on his side.

"I mean he may come across like that as first, but he just takes some getting used to."

Axel pulled the covers up over his head and grunted. Sora sighed and stood up; he climbed into his top bunk and lay down. His last thought before falling asleep was hoping that everything would work itself out.

* * *

Well that was Chapter 10, please review.


	11. Monday

Well, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I thought I'd type a whole lot during the summer, but all I did was mainly sleep and work. So...yeah. Anyway, I have no idea what the crap below this is. . I can only guess, after 3 months, I'm really, really out of practice?

* * *

Monday:

Cloud awoke feeling the sun's rays shining on his face. He groaned quietly and turned on his side burying his face in the center of Leon's chest. He heard a soft chuckle and felt Leon's arms wrap securely around him. Cloud shifted closer inhaling Leon's scent and relaxed.

"I think you should get up and talk to Roxas now."

Cloud stiffened, "Why?"

"Because the sooner you talk to him, the sooner you can enjoy yourself."

"And would enjoying myself include most of my attention on you?"

"Hmm….."

Cloud rose up and sighed before climbing out of bed and creeping past a sleeping Axel and Sora, making his way to the cabin next door. He shivered slightly in the early morning chill before pushing open the door to the cabin. He walked quietly over to Roxas' bunk and tugged the boy so he fell to the floor.

"Crap! What was that for Cloud?"

"We need to talk."

"Well, don't you sound happy this morning."

"I'm serious, c'mon," he said leading Roxas outside into the cool air.

"So, what's up," Roxas asked facing Cloud.

"Your attitude is bringing everyone down."

Roxas just stared at him.

"Okay, I'll make myself clearer. Either you calm down or you go home."

Roxas eyes widened, "But, that's totally unfair Cloud. He keeps bothering me!"

"Just stop. I'll talk to him too; he won't say another word to you. Now, you have no reason to gripe."

"So basically, it's shut up or leave?"

"Exactly. Now go wake up your cabin, so we can get ready to go on our hike." Cloud replied before returning to his cabin.

Sora watched Cloud come back into the cabin and curl back under the covers near Leon who promptly pushed him away claiming he was cold.

"I'm only cold because you made me get up," he retorted.

"Regardless, you are and I'm not. So a little room, please/"

Sora picked this moment to hop down from his bunk and whisper into Cloud's ear. "I thought you said get ready to go on our hike?"

Cloud moved away from Sora, "I did, but give me five minutes I had to get up first."

Sora sighed as he stood up and stretched, "Whatever." He walked over to Axel and began prodding his hair as the means to awaken him. He watched as Axel swatted his hand away again and again before finally turning his face towards him and yelling incoherently.

"Well, someone's not a morning person are they?"

"What the fuck do you want Sora?"

"Cloud says to get up so we can leave."

Axel muttered low under his breath before falling out of bed and onto the floor. "You better get up or I'll lay on you," Sora laughed.

"It doesn't matter. I don't have the strength to get up or push you off."

"I'd think you'd have plenty of strength if the way you snored last night was any indication of how well you slept," Cloud put in.

Sora laughed and stretched out on the floor resting his head on Axel's stomach. Axel sighed and began stroking Sora's soft spikes. "I don't snore….."

"Sure, you don't."

Axel yawned, "I don't," he muttered letting his eyes drift closed. The only response was the sound of even breathing from around the cabin.

* * *

The cabin door flew open fifteen minutes later when the rest of the group came crashing in to see what was taking so long. Upon seeing Sora near Axel, Roxas fists clenched but he remained silent to everyone's surprise. Tifa ran forward, scooped up a still sleeping Sora and just as swiftly dropped him back on Axel waking them both up. Axel woke up 

grunting in pain and upon hearing moans, Cloud awoke bringing Leon to consciousness with him. Sora looked around the room in a state of confusion. "What's going on?"

"What's….. going…. on," Axel panted, "Is that….. apparently….. you're a lot…. heavier than you look. Because….. I think you did some serious…. damage to my stomach."

"I'm so sorry," Sora apologized profusely.

Axel waved him away, lifting himself up grimacing in pain.

"Well," Larxene put in, "If you guys had of been up. It wouldn't have happened."

"What kept you guys anyway," Demyx asked.

"We kind of fell back asleep," Sora admitted sheepishly.

"Whatever," Roxas said turning around, "You guys have five minutes," he clarified before the leading the group out the now rather crowded cabin.

Riku walked over and bent down next to Sora. He placed the palm of his hand gingerly on the back of Sora's head. "Are you okay? The way Tifa dropped you seemed painful."

"I-I'm fine," Sora stuttered leaning forward, away from Riku's hand unaware that it would lead him closer to Riku.

Riku placed both his hands on the side of Sora's head watching curiously as Sora's cheeks flamed up from the close proximity. He gave a small smile before releasing said boy and walking out the door. Sora took a deep breath and looked around the room noticing he was the only one not dressed. He calmed himself down from Riku's surprising affection and gathered his clothes for the day.

* * *

With everyone finally dressed, the group headed upwards through the forest towards the mountain trail with Cloud and Leon in the lead. Roxas and Sora followed close behind swinging hands and singing.

"How far is it to the top of this trail exactly," Zexion panted.

"Oh, it's about a two hour hike," Cloud replied.

"What the fuck?" Zexion exclaimed, "Can you guys at least slow down or something?"

Demyx looked over at his red-faced panting boyfriend and grinned, "Cheer up, Zexion, you can do it! It's not that bad, this is why you should exercise more. Get some sunlight," he added dancing in the sunlight.

"Shut up, Demyx. Who wants to spend time in the sun sweating?"

"Who wants to look a ghost all the time even without makeup," Axel shot in his direction.

"It's better than burning to death," Zexion replied.

"Really, Xion," Demyx said taking his hand, "It'll be fine. We only have an hour and a half left and if you can't make it, I'll carry you."

Zexion frowned before pulling his hand from Demyx's and speeding up to the front of the group. Demyx watched his form with hurt written all over his features. He furrowed his eyebrows, "What'd I do?"

"I think you insulted his pride…..or his masculinity," Axel laughed.

"What masculinity," Larxene put in, "He's just upset because he came off as a huge wimp in front of you."

Demyx frowned, "But I already know Zexion's not into outdoor things."

"I think it was the offer to carry him that really did the trick, but either way I bet he pushes himself to his limits the rest of this hike to prove he's not as weak as he is."

Axel snorted, "And when he passes out then he'll really feel like a loser."

* * *

90 minutes later, the group finally arrived at the peak of the mountain. "Thank god! We're finally here," Zexion announced before collapsing to the ground, beads of perspiration dotting his face which he wiped away in disgust.

"Don't you want to come have lunch with us," Demyx asked.

"Nah, I think I'll just rest for a while," he yawned and turned over. Demyx shuffled his feet before finally turning away and heading towards the rest of the group. He settled into a spot between Rinoa and Axel on the blanket and sighed.

"So, what'd you pack Cloud," Sora questioned.

"Whatever was lightest for carrying on a two hour hike."

Sora's mouth dropped open in disbelief, "But that's nothing good."

"Doesn't matter, I'm sure you brought sweets enough for everyone in your bag."

Sora grinned and unzipped his bag dumping candy and cookies all over the blanket. Cloud opened up his basket placing sandwiches, hoagies, tamales, and lunchables on the blanket. Leon dropped water bottles and Capri-suns down followed by Riku emptying his basket which was filled with granola bars, trail mix, and chips in front of the group. Everyone 

immediately dug in picking out what they wanted before migrating into smaller groups on the rather large blanket to eat and relax. Sora stretched out in a corner and began unwrapping tamale, he looked away for a split second to wake Roxas over and when he turned around the first bite of his tamale was gone. His cerulean eyes widened in shock and he looked up to see Riku blocking the sun and grinning down at him. "I can't you believe you did that!"

"I can't believe you _let_ me do that," Riku replied sitting down next to him.

"I didn't _let _you do anything. You took advantage of lack of attention."

"Well, think of this way, better me than some bird crapping on your food."

Sora stared at him with a mixture of disgust and annoyance while the older teen bit into his hoagie. Sora broke his stare to look to his side when he felt someone plop down beside him, who was none other than Axel with 3 lunchables in his hand. "What's up guys?"

"Ah, nothing," Riku replied ignoring Sora's cute pout.

"You should invite your cousin over Sora; he doesn't look like he's having such a good time with the girls."

"I already did," Sora sighed, "But he's definitely not coming over now."

"Well," Riku started but cut off when he saw Sora's look. He cleared his throat. "Why don't you go sit with him? After all, blood is thicker than……whatever we have."

Sora stood up, "You guys really don't worry about Roxas so much. He'll come around, it'll just take some time and distance, you'll see," he called to them walking backwards.

"Sora! Watch Out!" Axel yelled.

Sora turned around and looked over his shoulder just in time to fall over the edge of the mountain.

* * *

OMG! That totally came out of nowhere. I was typing along wondering how to wrap up this chapter then bam! That hits me and I'm just like okay, I guess so. Anyway sorry fo the shorter than usual chapter. Review please?


	12. TuesdayWednesday

Tuesday

Sora awoke to a throbbing pain in his head. It was the first feeling he recognized, but then he realized while his head was aching the rest of his body was warm and relaxed. He turned over to pull himself up from the bed only to find that he was restrained. He struggled to no avail before dropping back onto the bed. He felt a breath caress his ear, "You didn't struggle for long. You must really be in pain." Sora gasped and jerked violently to the left only for Riku's arms to let go in time for him to hit the floor. Riku looked down at him from his position on the bed and smiled at him.

"What are you doing here!?"

"What am _I _doing here? Look around, I think that question would be better put to you."

Sora glanced around at his surroundings and realized he wasn't in his own cabin; he looked up at Riku questioningly.

"Well," Riku said falling back onto the bed with his arms behind his head, "When you fell off that cliff," he grinned at this part, "you landed on a ledge. When we finally managed to get you up, you were still unconscious. So, we brought you back to camp and Cloud wanted to call 911, but Aerith checked you out and claimed nothing was broken and that all you needed was a little rest, so that's what we let you have. I volunteered to stay here with you in case you woke up while the others went to the lake."

Sora vaguely noticed that the floor was making his head throb even more as he contemplated Riku's recount of the day before. "So….what time is it now?"

"It's about 2 o'clock in the afternoon."

"Am I better now?"

"No, Aerith said you'd need a lot more rest even if you woke up. So, it's better to sleep now than overexert yourself and be out for the rest of the trip."

"I think I'm fine," Sora said hesitantly as he subtlety scooted towards the door.

This action didn't go unnoticed by Riku as he sat up on one arm. "Sora," he said firmly, "Come lay down now. You'll only make things worse by being stubborn."

Sora wavered between movements as he studied Riku doubtfully.

"I will get up and drag you over here. Besides," he said sitting up fully and holding out his arms," Don't my arms look welcoming? Especially when it's cold and drafty in here."

Sora took a hesitant step towards him, Riku's arms did seem welcoming, and it was pretty cool in here; he was also feeling a might bit sleepy. And going willingly to Riku sounded a whole lot better than being forcibly dragged to the bed. He sighed, shuffled reluctantly to the bed, dropped himself into Riku's lap, and let arms be wrapped around him pulling him down to the bed. Riku's triumphant smirk was the last thing he remembered before sleep claimed him.

Wednesday

Sora woke up to a peal of thunder echoing outside of the cabin and he immediately noticed something was different. All through the afternoon and night, anytime he awoke restless with his head aching, Riku had been there stroking his hair and whispering to him until he fell back asleep. What was he whispering? Sora couldn't remember, something about the sky. But, now he was all alone in the cabin. He groggily climbed from the bunk and shakily made his way to the door. He slowly gripped the doorknob, jeez he was starving, he thought. He swung open the door to reveal everyone sitting around the campfire staring up at the sky worriedly. He walked down the steps and took a seat squeezing in between Cloud and TIfa.

"Glad to see that you're better," Axel said coming over and giving Sora a tight hug ignoring Roxas' look.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a bit better," he said, "Starved, but better. What's going on anyway?"

"It looks like it might storm," Cloud replied handing him a broiled meat pie. "We're just wondering how bad the storm is going to be."

"Not too bad, hopefully," Leon said sliding closer to Cloud and winding his arms around him.

"Well, what'll happen if the storm is that bad," Sora mused.

"Nothing much," Larxene said."Probably just a blackout." She glanced up, "Its already getting darker anyway, not much darker if you're sleeping.

"Maybe we should head inside the cabins," Sora said.

"Maybe you should take a shower," Larxene replied, "I mean you have been out for a while and the last thing you did was hike up a mountain.

Sora's face turned a shade of red as he glanced around. Cloud gave him a small smile and Riku just laughed. "You guys could have said something."

"Well, it didn't seem like that was the first thing on your list of priorities, so….." Cloud replied.

"Fine, I will," he said standing and brushing the crumbs off his pants before heading towards his cabin for clothes.

"You may wanna hurry," Cloud called, "You don't want to get caught out in the rain.

Sora nodded his assent as he continued walking. Cloud shook his head and scooted in towards Leon shivering at the rapidly cooling night. Leon wrapped his arms around him and nestled Cloud's head under his chin. "So should everyone head to bed," he questioned.

"No way!" Larxene exclaimed, "It's way too early, I think we should all gather in one cabin or whatever and wait out the storm."

"I agree with Larxene," Rinoa said, "Especially if the power goes out, it'll be safer if we're all together."

"Girls are such wusses. We'll all be fine in our own separate cabins instead of crowded into one."

"Who asked you, Axel," Larxene shot back.

"Well, I'm just saying……"

"Then, stay in your own cabin and the rest of us will be together."

"Fine."

"Alright, then. Get whatever you want for the storm, blankets or whatever and we'll stay in our cabin," Leon announced. "That good for you?" Leon asked Cloud quietly. He inhaled Leon's scent deeply and shrugged. Leon pulled Cloud to his feet and dragged him towards their cabin.

Axel stood up and stretched; he caught a flash of blonde in his peripheral vision. He sighed and shook his head knowing this would be a bad idea; he followed stealthily after Roxas into his cabin. He entered right after him and leaned against the wall watching the short blonde move around the cabin gathering pajamas and a blanket. When he had finished gathering his supplies he turned towards the door and saw Axel standing there. Roxas' eyes narrowed slightly, "What do _you _want," he asked temper rising.

Axel raised his hands in the universal gesture of benignity, "I just wanna talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Roxas attempted to shove past him.

Axel grabbed his arm engendering Roxas to drop his items to the floor. He glared at Axel hatefully, "What the hell do you want?"

"I told you," he replied calmly, "I just want to talk."

"So talk, then."

Axel sighed. "Roxas. This has got to stop. You can't just go around hatefully ignoring me forever."

Roxas glared back, "Why can't I?"

"Because. Why can't you just give me a chance?"

"Why can't you give Rinoa a chance?"

Axel raised an eyebrow," Because even if Rinoa liked me that way, I 'm not that way and I can't help that."

"So, you won't give her a chance because you don't want to?"

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"I hear won't, not can't. Which is the same for me."

Axel growled in frustration, "You're just so damn difficult."

"Who fucking cares?"

"I do!" He grabbed Roxas by both shoulders and pressed his own lips to the blonde's own. Roxas couldn't help but notice the redhead's lips were so soft and he tasted faintly of cinnamon and something…..uniquely Axel. He also couldn't ignore the fact that he kind of liked it and he hated that. He shoved Axel off and opened the door before the redhead could react.

"I hate you," he said coldly. "And just so you know, any chance you might have had is gone because I wouldn't have ever wanted our first kiss to be like that." Then he let the door fall shut behind him. Axel grabbed his hair in frustration. Roxas had tasted like a mixture of sweet and sour, one of the best tastes he'd experienced; he would not give up so easily.

*******  
Sora stepped out of the shower stall and shivered; it was cold and getting darker. He quickly slipped into his pajamas and stepped out into the cooling night air; he gathered his belongings and ran through the dark with the wind biting at his face towards his cabin as he felt the first drops of rain land on him. He burst through the door and ran straight into Demyx who steadied him. Sora looked around in confusion at the array of blankets and pillows everywhere, "What are all you guys doing here?"

"Since girls are such wusses, everyone decided to stay in one cabin in case the power goes out," Axel replied walking in the door with blankets and two pillows which he dropped near Roxas before settling into a spot near Zexion.

"Oh. So, is the storm supposed to be that bad?"

"It's just better safe than sorry, I guess." He shrugged, "We have candles and stuff anyway, so it doesn't matter."

Sora climbed over all of them to reach his part of the dresser and deposit his clothes. He pushed the drawer shut as thunder cracked and the lights went out.

"Crap….," he muttered silently. He slowly inched forward until he felt a warm body near him and instantly clung to it causing a soft groan of protest.

Cloud flipped on a flash light, "Everyone okay?" In response he received a round of murmurs. "Sora? Where are you?"

"He's right here," Leon answered. Cloud shone the flashlight towards his voice to see Sora clinging to Leon's right arm.

"What's up with you, Sora?"

"I don't mind storms or blackouts, but I prefer to be in my bed when they happen."

"Well, then obviously you do mind them," Larxene remarked.

"Oh, come on, Larxene, leave him alone. If he prefers to sleep through storms, let him be," Demyx said moving towards the pots of boiling water on the gas powered stove. He began mixing hot chocolate into mugs and passing them out carefully.

"Sora," Leon said shaking his arms, "Will you let go of me?"

Sora buried his head in Leon's arms and shook his head no. "If it was Cloud, you wouldn't care."

"You're right, but you're not Cloud, so let go," he looked over at Cloud who sat watching while sipping his hot chocolate calmly.

"You can always come over and sleep by me," Riku called.

"Or me," Roxas said breaking his silence finally. He was not going to let Riku take advantage of Sora's dislike of storms.

"Actually," Axel interrupted," I'm sleeping over here, so there's no room.

"Then I'm moving."

"Where to, might I ask?"

Roxas glanced around the room and Cloud gave him a small smile, "I guess you'll have to stay there." Roxas raised one eyebrow in a disbelieving expression; he started to get up, but Cloud cleared his throat. "I think you should stay right there." Roxas gave his brother an angry scowl, after all this time of behaving and he still wouldn't leave him alone. "You'll thank me later."

"I highly fucking doubt that." Cloud just chuckled.

"Yes! Roxas sleeps beside me," Axel crowed grabbing Roxas and pulling him under the covers.

"Get the fuck off of me," Roxas yelled struggling against Axel's arms, apparently he was a lot stronger than he looked.

"Roxas, you have a horrible mouth, maybe it should be cleaned out and I know the perfect way considering my mouth is clean and all."

Roxas turned a furious shade of red and struggled even harder.

"You might as well, give up Roxas. I'm trained in endurance."

"Not gonna happen," he managed to grunt out.

Leon grabbed Sora by the arm and dumped him bodily on Riku. Without another word he removed Cloud's mug from his hands, blew out the candles, and lay down spooning against Cloud.

Demyx laughed lightly shoving all the mugs under the one of the beds before turning over and lying next to Zexion. Riku rolled Sora over beside him, and then leaned in closer to him. "You slept beside me before, what's the difference now?"

"It was different then," Sora blushed. "I dunno why, but it was."

Riku sighed, "Well, either way, you're sleeping next to me anyway." He wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and placed his head against his chest. Sora knew it was futile, so he simply laid his head atop Riku's. The last sound he heard in the stillness of the cabin was Axel's chuckle as Roxas finally gave in.

* * *

Don't ask me why the cabins have a gas stove but not inside showers. Thats just the way I am. And if my chapters have too much dialogue and not enought action please tell me. So, I can work that. Anyway, thanks for reading. :) Please Review.


	13. Thursday

Okay, so I know its been a while and sorry about that, but writing is really hard you have to think a lot, lol. But anyway, Happy Holidays! Oh, and I don't expect this story will go past 20 chapters if that, sooo yeah....enjoy. And if you haven't already, READ DANCER!!(my other story) ------If you want too.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Slow down, Roxas," Sora yelled running after him spikes flying wildly in the wind. "The beach isn't going anywhere!"

"I know that, Sora. But, I'm ready to wind sail and you were taking forever," Roxas yelled back over his shoulder continuing down the trail.

"Well, _sorry_ if some of us actually want to eat breakfast."

Roxas stopped and leveled a stare at him, "Sora, we're going out…into….the….water. You're not supposed to eat before that for fear…of….drowning."

Sora gave him a bright smile and pulled him along, "I know that silly, I'll just have to not fall in, now won't I."

Roxas shrugged, "Your funeral." They came to the end of the trail and stepped into the sand. Roxas led the way over to the beach shack. He looked up at the shack guy, "Two wind boat thingies to go wind sailing in."

"Collateral," the older teen replied.

Roxas handed over their ids and received two small keys in return. "The boards are in the dock, lock 'em up and return the keys when you're done."

They jogged to the end of the docks and unlocked their boards. Dropping into the water, together they paddled out, opened their sails, and let the wind take them away.

* * *

"Look at them out there, so carefree. I hate them."

"No, you don't. If you hated them, you wouldn't be watching them."

He glared at the other man, "I think I know what I said."

"I just don't think you've completely gotten over him."

"That's none of your business," he hissed.

The man raised his hands in a gesture of peace, "I'm just saying…."

"Well, just don't."

"………."

"But," he said smirking, "Maybe we should pay them a visit."

* * *

Demyx opened his eyes as the sun's rays hit him and he slowly slid out of bed in search of food. His bustling around woke Riku and Zexion who gave him quizzical looks. "Food," he explained.

"Are you actually going to cook something," Riku questioned.

"No, I was actually just hoping to find some food to snack on or something."

"Well, what about the rest of us?"

Demyx shrugged, "Every man for themselves."

Riku rolled his eyes and fell back onto his bed.

"Cloud has all the supplies," Zexion stated, "Let's go get him and see if he can get Aerith to make us some breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Riku replied following Zexion out the door.

"Wait guys. Where's Roxas?"

"Who cares," Riku shrugged and left. Demyx took one last look around the cabin before following.

Zexion opened the door to Cloud's cabin and Demyx crept inside. He tiptoed over to Cloud's bunk making to pull the covers off---

"Don't even think about it," Leon's sharp voice cut through the air.

Demyx took a step back, "How'd you know?"

"The floorboards creek no matter how light you try to walk plus I felt the breeze when the door opened."

"Oh. Well, since you're already awake, you mind helping us out by getting up?"

"Why should I?"

"Well, because we're hoping Cloud can get Aerith to make us breakfast and if you get up right now, Cloud will too."

"It won't matter whether I get up or not. Aerith said she's not cooking anymore this trip because this is a vacation thing, so you're on your own," Cloud's muffled voice came from under the covers.

"So, what are we supposed to do," Demyx moaned dramatically falling to the floor holding his stomach.

"Get out and leave us alone," Leon suggested mildly.

"There's food in the cabinet if you're that hungry, Demyx. But, you'll have to cook it," Cloud added.

Axel climbed off his bunk, "I'm hungry too, I'll cook something."

"No way," Riku protested, "you just wanna see fire. You'll burn the food."

"Who cares, it's food to fill my empty stomach, it doesn't have to taste perfect," Demyx said gathering supplies to take back to their cabin.

"Hey, where's Sora?" Riku questioned curiously noticing that one body was missing from the cabin.

"He woke me up earlier and said something about sailing and Roxas, that's all I really heard," Axel answered vaguely.

"Shouldn't someone be down there with them? I mean I know it's a public beach and everything, but still…."

"They're big boys they can handle themselves. Besides what'll happen, a shark's might eat them?"

"Ha ha, very funny, Axel."

"Food, guys," Demyx interrupted.

Riku sighed, "Fine, let's go. I'll help you make pancakes. They're fairly simple."

Leon watched the group file out the door, "I suppose you didn't care enough to mention the breakfasts in the freezer?"

Cloud shrugged noncommittally. Leon chuckled lightly.

* * *

Sora and Roxas lay sprawled out on the sand in the morning sun drying off from the wind sailing and feeling the breeze gently blow by. "You wanna go back out, Sora," Roxas questioned.

"No way, Roxas! You know that's incest right?"

Roxas punched Sora in the arm, mildly irked because it reminded him of Axel's question from the party, "You know that's not what I meant!"

"Yeah yeah, I know. We can go back out, but let's wait till after lunch."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Is food all you think about?"

"Of course not," Sora grinned, "But all that wind sailing burned a lot of energy and I did only have a small breakfast."

"Whatever, Sora, I guess I can wait a bit."

"Perfect," he exclaimed jumping up, "Let's head back I'm starved."

Roxas took Sora's offered hand and hoisted himself up. He dusted off the back of his wetsuit and began strolling back along the path towards their cabins with Sora trailing behind him.

After a few minutes of walking deep in thought, Roxas asked, "Do you have feelings for Riku at all, Sora?" He avoided looking back at Sora to give him a chance to think about it, he didn't want his facial expression to determine the answer. After a couple of seconds of continued silence, he glanced over his shoulder and found no one there. Roxas turned around and scanned the forest trail, "Sora?" Roxas only had a minute to panic for Sora before a blind fold was forcefully wrapped around his eyes knocking him to the ground. Hands and legs pinned him to the ground and he opened his mouth to scream, but another pair of hands covered his mouth and nose choking him. The last thing he remembered was dizziness.

* * *

"Hey, where are they? I thought you said they went wind sailing, Axel," Riku said.

"Well, that's what Sora told me this morning, maybe they already finished and headed back to the cabins."

"We would have seen them on the way here, Axel."

"Maybe they took a different path."

"Or maybe when people try to tell you something, you should actually bother to listen."

"Well, you try listening to someone talking fast when you're half asleep, we'll see how well you do," Axel angrily retorted.

"Why don't we ask the guy at the shack," Aerith interrupted calmly, "He can tell us whether they rented boards or not."

The group crowded around the shack window, "Did two boys rent wind sailing boards," Aerith asked.

"There are a lot of boys who come through here," the man replied.

"Two short boys with spikes," she clarified.

The man stared into space for a minute before moving further back into the shack and returning with two ids. "These two boys," he asked flashing the pictures.

"Yes, that's them. Would you happen to know where they are?"

"No, they rented boards and haven't returned them yet, so I'm guessing they plan to come back, the last time I saw them they were headed along that trail to the right about an hour ago."

"Thank you." The man shrugged and turned to the next person in line. "Well, it is about lunch time, they probably went back to the cabins to eat. Why don't we stay up here and wait a while, they'll probably be back to finish wind sailing."

"Sounds good to me," Demyx said pulling a reluctant Zexion towards the water. The girls followed their example and struck out towards the water. Axel dropped down a towel near where Cloud and Leon were sitting and stretched out in the sun.

* * *

Sora felt someone prodding him awake and turned his head slowly to the side to find a guy he didn't recognize, but thought was vaguely familiar, leering down at him. He slowly brought himself to his knees only to be kicked back down. "I didn't tell you that you could get up."

"What's going on," Sora questioned cautiously.

"What's going on is that you should be a little more careful about where you go when there aren't other people around to protect you. Namely Cloud."

"What are you talking about? I don't even know you."

"You will, Sora, you will." He moved towards Sora with a rope in his hand only to have Sora scoot back out of reach. The man paused for a brief second before smirking. He threw a smirk towards Sora before giving him a swift punch to the stomach. Sora fell over groaning in pain.

"Hey, don't touch him!"

The man glanced towards the right, "Oh, look who woke up."

"Damn right I did! Now let us go!"

"I don't think so, Roxas. You're gonna stay right there tied to the tree." The man laughed and turned back to Sora. He pulled Sora to his feet, forced his arms around the tree, and tied his wrists together. "Now, I'm leaving. "

"Good riddance," Roxas spat.

"If you knew who was coming next, you wouldn't be saying that," he replied before disappearing through the trees.

"You alright, Sora," Roxas questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little sore in the stomach area, but other than that, fine. You?"

"Well, besides the pain in my throat and the rope burn, I'm okay."

"This is bad, what are we going to do."

"I don't actually think there's anything we can do Sora, besides scream, but that'll probably just get us knocked unconscious again."

"No one even knows where we are……"

"_I _know where you are," a cold voice interrupted.

* * *

"Cloud, it's been an hour and their still not back. None of the people who've arrived have seen them, I'm getting kind of worried," Riku said.

"It has been a while," he conceded. He lifted his head off Leon's lap and sat up. "I'm going to go ask the shack guy if he saw anything else."

When Cloud was a few steps away, Riku turned to Leon, "Why do you treat him like that?"

Leon raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

"Like he's made of glass and one thing will break him."

"What are you talking about?"

"You try to protect him from everything; you won't let people argue with him, you get mad at anyone who causes him even the tiniest bit of stress, and most of the time you just hold him and won't let him answer anything that may bring him anything other than happiness. What is with that?"

"Well, I don't see a reason not too. I love Cloud and I don't want anything to hurt him. So, when I can, I block all negative things away. Plus he lets me, so it must not be too bad."

Riku shrugged, "Whatever."

"And if you were with Sora, you wouldn't try and protect him from anything that might upset him?"

"Well….."

"Exactly. That's love Riku and if you love Sora, you need to try harder."

"Thank you Mr. Love Guru," Riku muttered under his breath.

Leon was saved from a response when Cloud came back looking pale and visibly shaken. Leon went to Cloud grabbing his hands and then letting go to pull him into the embrace of his arms."What happened?"

"The shack guy said right after they went into the forest, he saw three guys go down the path after them. One with very long blonde hair."

Riku stilled, "Vexen."

* * *

If you're here at the bottom of the page, thank you for reading. And since you're already here, you might as well, click the button right below here too, lol.


	14. Thursday Continued

**Chapter 14**

Riku stood frozen in place. Vexen! Sora had told him that Vexen was one of the worst. Who knew what could be happening with no one around to protect him. Riku snapped out of his reverie when he realized Cloud was snapping in his face. "We'll split up, that way we'll be able to find them faster."

"What about them," Leon questioned tilting his head in the direction of the girls.

"Let them say, they'll only be a hindrance." Leon raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Cloud grabbed Leon's hand and dragged him off. "We'll search through the forest on the left, you guys take the right," he said pointing towards Axel and Riku. Cloud and Leon disappeared down the path to the left. Axel nodded towards Riku and they followed, disappearing to the right.

* * *

Roxas sucked in a sharp breath, "Vexen," he breathed out. "Don't go near, Sora."

"Too late," he replied with a smirk placing a hand upon Sora's shoulder. Sora visibly tensed. "Don't be like that, Sora," he said tugging a spike. "We can pick up where we left off."

Roxas opened his mouth and screamed as loud as he could. Vexen was across the grass like a shot, he slapped Roxas into the tree. "Enough. Xigbar, come here."

Xigbar stepped into the clearing with a malicious smile, "Yes?"

"Why don't you keep Roxas occupied? If I remember correctly, there are a few punches you'd like to return."

"I think you're right," he replied stepping up and blocking Roxas from view.

"Now, that that nuisance is taken care of, we can finish." He gagged Sora with a bandana and untied his hands from the tree. "I think they'll be here soon, so I'd hurry if I were you." Vexen began dragging Sora deeper into the forest.

Roxas didn't even have a chance to let out another yell before he felt a swift punch to the stomach.

* * *

Axel and Riku's heads shot up and they met each other's gaze before running in the direction of the scream.

"Who was that?"

"It kind of sounded like Roxas. God knows I've heard him scream at me enough," Axel replied.

"And, that must mean Sora's near. Hurry!"

"Riku," Cloud yelled frantically beckoning them over, "This way!"

Riku and Axel crashed through the trees in the way direction had gestured. Running through the forest, Riku froze when he heard a muffled shout to his right. Riku looked around wildly before making a split-second decision and running in the direction of the sound. As he ran deeper in, he heard what sounded like muffled gasps and crying. When Riku was within a few feet of the sounds, he rose up on tiptoe and began to carefully inch his way to the source. He peeked around the tree and saw some blonde guy with his hands all over a crying and gagged Sora. Riku carefully squatted to the ground, careful not to make any noise, and picked up a rather thick branch. He slowly began making his way to the blonde-haired guy wary of making any noise. Fortunately and unfortunately, the guy seemed too involved in what he was doing to Sora to notice anything.

Riku brought his arms back before smashing the branch into the guy's back. He quickly untied a shocked Sora and began dragging him back through the forest as fast as possible. They eventually made it back to the path and Riku collapsed to the ground panting and soaking with sweat. He removed the gag from Sora's mouth and noticed he was breathing just as hard, but was having a harder time of it between his tears. Riku pulled the crying boy to him, wrapping his arms around Sora and murmuring words of comfort.

* * *

Leon, Cloud, and Axel emerged into the clearing to an unconscious Roxas all but having his neck sucked off by some random who also had his hand, that wasn't supporting Roxas, shoved down the boy's pants. Axel saw red. Before anyone could react, Axel had side charged the guy straight into the ground. He had the guy on his stomach pinned to the ground, repeatedly banging his head into the ground.

"Stop," Xigbar screamed.

"No way, bastard! You shouldn't put your hands where they don't belong."

"Axel, that's enough now, I think he's unconscious. Stop before you kill him," Cloud said from where he was crouched near Roxas.

Axel stood up and kicked the guy in the side, "He would have deserved it."

Cloud lifted Roxas into his arms, "Let's go. We have to find Sora and then turn these guys in."

"Let me carry him!" Axel cried out.

"I don't know if that's such as good idea."

"We have to hurry and find Sora," he said pulling Roxas from Cloud's arms and cradling him against his chest.

Cloud nodded once before hurrying back in the direction they came from. Half way back to the path, they met Riku who had a disheveled Sora tucked into his side.

"There you guys are!" Riku exclaimed. "Is he okay," he asked motioning to Roxas.

"He'll be fine," Cloud said. "Where'd you go?"

Sora looked up in shock at hearing Cloud's voice. "I'm sorry," he murmured softly before pulling himself from Riku's side and running to Cloud.

Riku stared at Sora's back, "I heard a sound and I went a different way. I found Sora in the other direction with Vexen."

"Well, we have Roxas now too. Let's head back to the cabins, we can call the police from there."

Riku nodded before following after them down the path.

Back at the cabins, Cloud picked up the phone dialing the campsite security. He quickly related the situation and the location of Xigbar and Vexen before hanging up. He sighed and looked over to Roxas who was still unconscious in Axel's arms, although one side his face was beginning to swell. Cloud glanced down to Sora who was shivering against his side. "Well….this is a nice turn of events."

"Hmm….," Riku murmured. Riku moved towards Cloud and pulled the shivering boy from his side. Sora resisted, but only feebly, before being encased in Riku's arms.

Leon stood up pulling Cloud with him. "We'll go get the others."

Riku nodded, "Sora and I will start something for dinner."

Axel placed Roxas on the bed, "I'll start the fire." They nodded in unison before leaving out the door.

Riku looked over at Axel, "Whaddya feel like?"

Axel shrugged indifferently. "I dunno. Just throw something together. You volunteered. I'm going to start the fire."

"Set up the big kettle too." Axel made a vague gesture with his hand as he headed out the door.

Riku pulled Sora back to look at him. "So, is some kind of stew okay with you?" Sora shrugged. Riku sighed, "Well, sit down then." Sora stared at him in disbelief. "If you're not gonna help, you might as well sit down." Sora glared at him accusingly before going to lie on his stomach beside Roxas, watching Riku. Riku turned back around and began collected random things from the fridge and cabinet and sticking them in a bowl. He grabbed some packs of pre-packaged meat chunks and gave them to Sora before grabbing some cans of tomato sauce and heading out the door. Sora instantly shot up and ran after him. Axel eyed their ingredients skeptically as he stoked the fire under a big pot.

"What are you making?"

"Stew."

"……..I guess."

"Is there water in the pot?"

"Yeah."

Riku sent his bowl down and began studiously ripping open the packages of meat and dumping them in the water. He then proceeded to open the cans of tomato sauce and dump them into the pot. He threw in some packages of those frozen steamed vegetables and then some boxes of pasta for good measure. Riku took a spoon and stirred it before sitting down with a smile.

"That's not stew, man," Axel announced.

Riku frowned, "Why not," he questioned sliding an arm around Sora, who had crawled next to him.

"Because it's not."

"Stew is a bunch of crap mixed in some sauce and that's what I did."

"But, usually you at least know its edible."

"Don't eat it then! I don't see you making an effort."

"I was too busy taking care of my Roxas to worry about food."

Riku scoffed, "As welcome as that care was."

"We can't all---"

Riku threw the spoon at him, "Just stir the food."

Axel stirred the mixture in the pot smirking, "So I see it's no longer stew."

Riku rolled his eyes and turned as he heard footsteps approaching the campsite. Aerith smiled at Riku, "I think its good you're trying to cook."

Riku glanced at Axel, "At least someone appreciates me."

"It doesn't look like food. Just a bunch of crap boiling," Larxene remarked from her position near Zexion, who nodded in confirmation.

"Well, I'm starving," Demyx exclaimed. "It probably doesn't taste too bad just like a mixture. Is it done?"

Aerith looked in the pot, "I suppose so……"

"Great! I'll get the bowls." Demyx returned with the bowls and began passing them out. "Hey, what's up with Roxas? He's like passed out and half his face is swollen."

"He got stuck by something and it was painful, so we gave him some medicine and it put him to sleep too," Leon put in smoothly.

"Thank God!" Larxene exclaimed. " Attitude is quiet for once."

"Hey……," Axel muttered softly before Leon shook his head discreetly.

"It doesn't taste half bad," Demyx inserted slurping up a noodle.

"He's actually kind of right," Tifa put in. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it's not good. But, at least it's tolerable." The others shrugged in more or less agreement

"Gee thanks," Riku replied sarcastically.

"Hey, Sora, what's wrong," Demyx questioned finally taking notice of the cowering boy. Sora shook his head rapidly. "Are you sure? You're shaking _and _you're not eating your food."

"He's fine," Leon was again interjected smoothly. "He's still a bit in shock because he was on the verge of drowning during wind surfing earlier.

He nodded, "Oh, that makes sense. But, Sora, no matter what happens; you gotta get back up and try again."

"Yeah, Sora," Riku nodded. "But, really, you need to eat something warm," he said holding a spoonful of food out to Sora who hesitated, but eventually gave in when he saw Riku wasn't giving up.

"Aww….how sweet," Larxene muttered sarcastically. Riku threw her a glare before feeding Sora another spoonful.

Leon stood up, "You guys gonna be okay if me and Cloud disappear for a while," he asked Riku and Axel.

"Yeah," Riku and Axel nodded in reply.

"Alright then, see ya guys later." He led Cloud off in the direction of the forest.

"Hey, we're going to the game hall, you guys coming," Demyx questioned Axel and Riku.

"Yeah, I'll go," Riku said dropping their empty bowls in the trash.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here with Roxas.

"Good. Then Sora can stay with you too."

Both Sora and Axel looked at him in surprise. "W-what," Sora stuttered out.

Riku shrugged, "I figured you didn't want to go."

"Well, I don't. But….."

"Then, it's settled. You'll stay here with Axel."

"………."

Riku waved goodbye with the rest of the group and they headed down the trail. Sora looked over at Axel questioningly. Axel just raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

--Hours later

Sora fiddled with the hem of his shirt as everyone got ready for bed. He really didn't want to sleep alone tonight. The past few nights, Riku had been there. But, now when he really needed someone next to him for comfort, he was too scared to the older boy. He took a deep breath and walked over to Cloud. "Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I….um….sleep with you tonight?"

"No," Leon intervened. Cloud gave him a look. "What?"

"Why can't I?"

"Because you just can't. I am."

"It won't kill you for one night."

"He's right Leon."

Leon ignored this. "Cloud's not the one for comfort anyway. Just go to Riku."

Sora stared at the ground. "But, Riku doesn't like me anymore."

"Why would you say that?" Cloud questioned.

"Because today after you left, he left me with Axel and left with everyone else," he said in a small voice.

"Maybe he was just tired."

"Exactly! Tired of me. He doesn't want me around anymore. I don't wanna go where I'm not wanted."

"Sora, I'm sure it wasn't that."

"Never mind. I'll just sleep by myself," he said climbing into his bunk.

Cloud sighed before giving Leon another look and flipping off the light switch. He climbed into the top bunk and lay down.

"What?" Leon questioned from the bottom bunk. "That's completely unfair, Cloud."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"Too bad."

Leon growled in frustration before facing the wall.

An hour later despite the sound of even breathing from the four people in the room, Sora still couldn't relax enough to sleep. He slipped from his bed and crept over to the other boy's cabin. He peered through the door and spotted Riku, his silver hair reflecting moonlight. Sora sighed and sat down against the door, letting the tears slide silently down his cheeks. A few minutes later, Riku groggily stepped out of the cabin. "Sora? What are you doing here?"

Said boy hurriedly wiped his cheeks, "Nothing, I just couldn't sleep. Why are you up?"

"Cloud sent me a text telling me to find you."

"Oh."

"Are you crying Sora," he questioned bending down.

"No," he turned his face away.

Riku sighed which in turn caused Sora to flinch. "C'mon," he said grabbing Sora's hand. "Let's go to bed, I'm tired."

Sora pulled his hand back, "No."

Riku raised an eyebrow, "You can either stay out here where anything can get you or go back to your cabin. And I have a feeling you don't wanna do either of those two."

"………"

He rolled his eyes and hauled Sora up. He pushed him into the cabin and then down onto his bunk. "Why don't you just say what you want Sora?"

"I don't want anything from you."

Riku sighed once again and pushed Sora over so there was room in the bed, "Whatever." He laid his head in the spot between Sora's neck and shoulder, with one arm thrown around the boy, he fell back asleep. Sora still tense and upset struggled against sleep. Yes, he was tired. But, he didn't want to be an intruder and it was obvious Riku didn't want him there. But, despite his conflicted emotions, Riku's even breathing against his neck lured him to sleep.

* * *

Whew. Longest chapter I've ever written. But, I can't help but feel it was empty.....Anyway sorry for the 7 month wait. I'm so slow like that and it sucks for me, I can never get anything, done. But, please review though?


End file.
